AlucardxSeras Blood Ties
by Dynamosaurus Imperiosis Rex
Summary: A collection of sometimes unrelated drabbles, conversations and experiences between our favourite anime vampire couple.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 : ****LONELY NIGHTS**

_**Authors note: **__Yep folks, im starting a new fic already, basically my 8th . It will mostly be a collection of drabbles, one shots, not completely set in chronological order or necessarily connected. It will all basically focus on Alucard and Seras's relationship and their interactions with one another in all manner of situations. Some will be humorous, others horrific. Many will be adventurous while others will be erotic. Some chapters will be set in either the ova universe or original anime series universe, or in my seperate, alternate universe that ive made up. Indications will be given for which universe the chapter I write will be set in. Ill be writing whatever might come to mind as time goes on, or requests if anyone will give me and if I find your plot idea interesting and original, ill make an effort to write it to the best of my ability, informing you of all the steps of writing I take in its production. Anyway, heres the first chapter, I hope you all enjoy. Please dont forget, to fav, and review this and all my other fics if you have not. THANKYOU, ENJOY FOLKS!._

_**Anime universe**_

* * *

><p>She sat there, alone, stirring the ladel of her spoon round and round in circles in her bowl. Creating a swirling vortex of the red liquid she needed to sustain herself. She looked to the clock and watched as time ticked away.<p>

It was past midnight and Seras sat alone at her table with a bowl of transfusion blood infront of her. It was once again, one of those off nights the Hellsing organisation had. The defeat of thier main enemy had yielded an almost eary peace within London. Their had been almost no incidents in the city that needed Hellsings attention. Integra couldnt tell whether they had actually succeded in defeating the group who created the freak chips. Or the enemy had simply made themselves look as if they had disappeared to rise up and fight another day. Either way, it still meant boring off nights for Seras in particular.

The new soldiers had used the opportunity of peace to spend the wages they had earned to have some fun. Seras wasnt fazed or disappointed none of them wished to even offer her an opportunity to join them or were even interested in spending time with her. They were still new to the fact that they were hunting vampires, while working with vampires. She had given them a wide berth while both at the mansion and on their missions. Only making an appearance when she had to step in and assist them on a mission. Yet even then, she remained distant from them. Seras hadnt mind the isolation, she wasnt really interested in associating herself with the drunk, vulgerish and perversive men Hellsing had recently employed.

It unfortunately meant she had to resign herself to staying in her chambers, _** which was absolutely boring.**_ Walter was no longer around and Integra kept to her studies. The only thing Seras had to keep herself busy with was to sustain herself with her transfusion blood. She had almost no problem consumming it, she had made peace with the fact that she needed to sustain herself with the life giving liquid in order to survive. Despite the fact she still felt a little uneasy consuming the essence. And so she sat there taking sip after sip of her meal till the bowl was almost empty. Feeling as bored and dull as the look of her dungeon quarters was. Lately she had fallen under a plague of duldrum. Wondering if there was anything better in her unlife. She'd begun to think about and wondered many a time if all there was to her existence was to hunt and kill when needed. And then ly around, useless and unnoticed, until services would be needed and shed be called upon. She wondered if her master ever grew tired of this way of existence aswell. Despite his lust and thrill for battle and killing. She could see in his aura and hear in his voice, boredom and unamusement whenever on a usual mission. That, along with the fact he too displayed duldrum by simply sitting in his dungeon or pestering the servants, soldiers and Integra.

Suddenly then, as if on que as she just emptied the last spoon of blood into her mouth. Seras felt his shadowy presence enter her quarters. Yet she remained unfazed and still sat there, folding her arms and placing her head ontop of them. She knew why he was here, just to check if she was drinking her blood and pester if she wasnt. She still sat there unfazed, even when he materialized into the chair near her. He sat there with his feet up on the table and arms behind his back without his glasses or hat on.

"Boring evening for yourself aswell Master". Seras asked slightly amused as she lifted her head up and smiled at him.

He turned and looked her, rather annoyed as he eyed her empty bowl and unenergetic, unsurprised expression.

"Your no fun anymore policegirl, though im glad your senses have grown razor sharp". He stated with a sigh before relaxing himself in the chair.

He was slightly disappointed at her obedience and unfrightened behaviour. Normally she would'nt be drinking her blood and would have been exceptionally surprised and frightened at his sudden, unexpected appearance. It would have been his highlight of the evening to tease and pester her. However, like Integra, she no longer seemed to do or say anything to make him interested in annoying her. It seemed rather, she was the only one in the house at the moment whom he could speak with that wouldnt be frightened or annoyed by his presence. He watched as Seras stuck her ungloved hand in her bowl to scoop up the last droplet of blood on her finger and dangle it over her cute little pink tongue. When the drop fell to her tip, Alucard smirked to himself.

"Didnt your mother ever tell you not to play with your food". He stated, trying to stir up some humor in the moment.

"Funny, considering we are vampires". Seras remarked, knowing all the elements of eroticism vampire's showed while feeding off their human victims.

He chuckled at the remark and soon silence fell between them again. Seras then removed herself from the table and lied herself upon her bed as Alucard remained seated on his chair.

"Master, is there anything better we can do with our existence?". She suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?". He replied.

"I mean, is this all we have to live for the next hundred or so years". She asked as Alucard dropped his posture and turned to look at Seras as she continued to ly on the bed. "To hunt and kill our kind, to have no life or alternate existence to live and exist by to further define ourselves. To have no other goals to strive for in our existence. To be used when needed, and ly down gathering dust when we aren't". She asked as Alucard listened to her and watched her as she looked back at him for a long while.

"Perhaps you should have taken me up on my offer of taking my blood and becoming independant Seras". He stated.

"Perhaps, but that would mean youd no longer be my master, and id have to leave you". She said lowly as she sat up.

"Id still be your sire and wed still have your birth link between us. You simply wouldnt be in the service of humans and be free to do as you wished. And I would'nt be treating you as a servant". He added.

"I know master, but...". She stated before trailing off. "You know master, despite early training me, and us working together on missions, we never really get a chance to...". She stated but held back.

"Hang out?". He interrupted rather amused as he arched an eyebrow at Seras. "Seras, do, I look like one of your cronnies from the police". He asked amused as Seras giggled at him.

"No, you look more like a rock star". She stated as Alucard gave her a questionable look. "Kinda like a Micheal Jackson gone wrong". She stated as Alucard chuckled and they both laughed before silence fell between them again.

"This wouldnt happen to have anything to do with the promise you made to Helena". He stated as Seras looked to him and lowered her gaze.

"Sort of master". She said lowly, feeling almost ashamed if he thought the only real reason she wanted to spend time with him was only to honour Helena's last wishes. "Its just, you and Integra spend so much time together and know each other better. Is it wrong I want to know more about my master, other than his legends and history as Dracula".

"So, you figured it out". He stated amused that she had deduced his true identity.

"It really wasnt all that difficult to discover, it was mostly in your name, along with a bit of detective work I learned". She stated cheerfully.

Suddenly, Alucard stood up, removing himself from his seat and moved to seat himself next to Seras on the bed. She looked on curiously and nearly squeaked as Alucard wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to him. She looked up to him almost shocked as he stared down at her with a toothy grin.

"Is it wrong for me to cuddle with my little kitten". He teased as she blushed against his chest.

After a little giggle herself, she smiled and made herself comfortable as he held her close to him. The last time they had ever been in such an embrace was the night he turned and carried her in his arms. Despite his overwhelming dark nature and powers he displayed that night. He kept her warm, safe and comfortable, just as he was doing right now. She was glad this was one of the better sides he showed to her.

"Tomorrow, your new training begins". He stated as he lowered his head and nuzzled the side of her neck where the bitemarks of her turning were.

She purred in response and rested her head on his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. In the comfort of her masters embrace, she closed her eyes and blissfully dozed off to sleep before she could even get a chance to question him on this sudden new training idea he had brought up.

As she slept, Alucard caressed her sleeping form and contemplated on the new lessons hed teach her. He knew now was as better a time as any to educate her on these matters. Not only would it relieve the both of them of their duldrums, but it would further improve Seras's well being. Though he knew he could not teach her, or help her develop her own vampiric abilities as that was something shed have to learn on her own. He knew he was capable of educating her in subjects that would be just as useful to her. He planned on teaching her all the knowledge he had acquired over the centuries. From language, mathematics, science, physics... to mysticism and alchemy even. The type he had learned from his ancient books of Celtic arts that few other vampires possesed. Hed teach her the knowledge and powers that would make her more than just a mere nosferatu. With all this, shed be better able to learn and understand her own abilities and learn better to master them aswell as develop more. So that one day she would become truly a glorious member of his Dracul clan.

"Rest now till then, my darling apprentice". Alucard stated as he caressed Seras's sleeping form and placed a small kiss on her forehead, before he layed his head back against the wall to drift off to sleep himself.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Authors note: <strong>__Yes I know, slightly boring and uneventful with a side order of fluff. Its just a chapter dedicated to one of my many fantasies for Alucard and Seras. The next chapter will be out the day I get a new idea, or someone gives me a plot idea to work on. Till then, I hope you've all enjoyed. BTW, the stated of Alucard looking like a Micheal Jackson gone wrong, is the description my mother gave when she first saw Alucard (BTW, she isnt a Hellsing or pretty much animation fan) PLEASE DONT FORGET TO FAV OR REVIEW THIS AND THE REST OF MY FICS LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, AND REMEMBER REQUESTS FOR THIS FIC ARE MORE THAN WELCOME BYE BYE!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: **** PRANKS**

_**Authors note : **__Well im glad some of you are enjoying this fic. Im glad with the ideas that many of you have given, but id like to ask if you can please give me your ideas in more detail so I can work with it better, ok. In the meantime you can enjoy this special prank chapter. Be warned of a great deal of comedy and vengeful pranksters in this story aswell as Hellsing's newest psycho addition who is capable of going head to head with Alucard anytime, anywhere. Meet my official oc for the Hellsing universe, Matthias Alexander. __**BEWARE AND ENJOY**__._

* * *

><p>Once again, it was another boring and uneventful night in the Hellsing estate. A great calmness before the storm swept over all of London. There were almost no vampire incursions in the last month. Which left plenty of time to either train or relax. With <strong>him<strong>, now running the Hellsing troops it was a strange and humorous mixture of both. Mostly entertaining for Alucard as **he **pushed the troops and brought about more hell upon the Hellsing estate. It had been a peaceful 5 months since the valentine brothers incident and only 2 since **he **had returned to Hellsing. Alucard smiled at the fact that the boring and duldrummed mansion he had been forced to dwell in had finally recieved a spark of life. Now he no longer was the only trouble maker on the grounds that was partly getting on Integra's nerves. Alucard was also pleased to see both his fledgling and the useless soldiers they had under their command finally being properly taught how to combat vampires without weapons. And sadly both **he **and himself were pushing the poor policegirl over the edge to help her better develop her vampiric abilities.

Suddenly, there was a knock upon his metal door to his dungeon. Annoyed he looked up and listened as another knock upon the door sounded.

"Enter". Alucard stated to whoever was knocking, rather annoyed.

Yet for some reason, another knock upon the steel door was heard and continued in an annoying rythm. Snarlingly, Alucard lifted himself off his wooden chair and made his way to the steel door to open and silence whoever was breaking his moment of peace.

"What do you want". Alucard stated as he swung the door wide open and stared almost wide eyed at the one who was knocking.

Before him stood a tall menacing looking figure, higher in height than himself, wrapped in a dark, dusty and ragged cloak. The beings face was concealed behind the dark vail of his hood, but his eyes could be seen, glowing deep red. Within a pair of long skeletal arms was held a massive wooden pscythe the ghostly looking figure held up straight as it stood before Alucard.

"_**Ive come for you, Alucard**_". The dark figure spoke in a deep sinister sounding voice, pointing a long skeletal finger towards Alucards face.

Alucard curled his eyebrows and looked on at the being before him before pulling out his Jackal and firing several shots at the both the beings head and his pscythe. Destroying both the pscythe and the upper half of his body as the apparent Grim Reapers cloak fell to the ground to reveal Seras concealed underneath a disguise of both shadowy material and hand made objects that were melded together to create an almost perfect likeness of the Grim Reaper. She stared wide eyed at her master with shock and fear on her face as all her efforts at trying to scare him proved fornaught.

"The Grim Reaper... you honestly thought that was going to get me". Alucard stated amused as he reholstered his gun into his clothing as Seras childishly pouted.

"It was still a good try was'nt it master". She stated as she held up a piece of shredded cloth and shadowy material from her costume.

Alucard had to admit, her creation, though futile in its initial goal was very convincing. He was impressed to see the shadow manipulative abilities both he and **he** taught her were improving, though he would have been happier if she had instead been using them a bit more practically.

"Exactly what are you doing here policegirl?". He asked arching an eyebrow at her as she layed kneeling on the ground before him.

"Well, I was practicing my shadow manipulation abilities in morphing objects to my will down in my room. Initially I was just trying to morph my chair, but, I had some advice given to me on a completely different way to practice my skills. I really didnt want to do it at first as I didn't want to make you angry, but, **he **was very... convincing master, sorry". Seras stated sheepishly as Alucard listened and arched his eyebrow before smirking.

"Yes, **he **can be very convincing can he, though im surprised my own fledgling actually bought into his little scheme and allowed herself to be his pawn.". Alucard stated as Seras shamefully lowered her head before him.

She then shot her head up as he suddenly knelt before her and held her chin up to him as he stared down at her with a mianicle smirk on his face.

"But im sure said fledgling would be all the more willing to make it up to her sire by accompanying him on a little excursion this evening. The kind involving the sweet nectar of payback". He stated with red inferno glowing eyes as Seras shivered and gulped under his terrifying gaze.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Later that evening<strong>_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". Was suddenly heard, sounding throughout the Hellsing grounds coming from deep within the bowels of the estate.

The scream could be heard throughout the building and even in the surrounding grounds. Even the Round Table conference that was being held that evening in Integra's home was put to a hault the moment the scream was heard. The conference members had stopped their annual discussion on the finances on the Hellsing Organisation as another round of screaming was heard as Integra arched her eyebrow.

"_**MURDERERS**_... _**VIOLATERS**_... _**SWINE**_!". Was heard, this time coming much closer towards the conference room.

The conference members looked with concern as the sound of stomping boots was heard approaching the shut doors of the Round Table room. Many of them started fearing the coming of an attack on them all from the menacing sound as it drew nearer. Integra remained seated and released a sigh before drawing a puff from her cigar as Walter stood by her side. A sudden long deathly silence fell upon them as they looked on at the closed doors. In the blink of an eye, both doors were swung wide open as a dark figure stood in the doorway with a look of complete deranged madness upon his face, accompanied by a massive scowl. He was a tall man with a strong, well musculared body that whore a black sleeveless leather vest with almost scale like armour on it which left his muscular arms exposed. Covering his hands was a pair of fingerless black gloves and wrapped around his wrists were a pair of armour bracelets that sported 3 seperate short backward curving blades on each. The man appeared to be in his early 50s with tan coloured skin and a rugged face that possesed a moustache, goati and sideburns. He also had long black hair that went down to his shoulders and was double bound as a ponytail. The conference members all looked on at the insane man who had interrupted their meeting as Integra slightly smirked.

"_**Someone is going to die tonight**_". He spoke in an extremely threatening voice as he stood in the doorway and all the Round table conference members looked on at him with concern as if he was going to kill one of them.

"And a good evening to you aswell Matthias. What do you mean by stomping through the halls and screaming at the top of your lungs like that". Integra asked calmly as she emptied her cindered part of her cigar into her ashtray.

"Dont you good evening and whatever me Integra, I know what you polotical swine are up to!". He screamed pointing a long, powerful accusing finger at all the conference members including herself.

"And what exactly do you mean by that". She asked, arching her eyebrows while still keeping a smirk on her face with a calm demeaner about her.

"Its bad enough every government in the world orders every person to pay heavy and extremely unnecessary taxe's, now you people have the nerve to go ahead and rob a poor man of the one thing that brings him more joy in his life". He stated angrily as Walter moved to try and calm him down.

"Master Matthias, perhaps I can be of some assistance, now, whats been troubling you". Walter asked calmly as Matthias continued his grunting.

"Troubling me Walter?, Troubling me!, Ill tell you what's been troubling me!. Here I am, a highly unappreciated espionage/military/monster hunter coming down to my quarters after a hard days work. Im looking forward to sitting in front of the TV with my one true loves. But when I go to fetch said true love, do you know what I discover in my personal vault?". He asks as he holds Walter up to his face by the collar as the old butler nervously looks on into his eyes.

"What?". He says nervously.

"I discover that my beloved, favourite snack, the holy Cheese Dorito, whose packets of delicious flavour I have carefully stored away for safe keeping, have been raided, and 5 of the 123 packets ive stored away, have been stolen". He stated, ending with a long pause as everyone looked to him in disbelief.

"Oh... dear". Walter stated ending the silence as Matthias released him from his hold.

"Yes indeed, which begs the question". He stated as he turned his sights to the conference members who slightly cringed underneath his gaze. "WHICH ONE OF YOU POLITICAL SHEEP RAIDED MY SNACK VAULT!". He screamed at them all as he drew out a large kitchen knife and wove it around threateningly. "Was it you Penwood!". He asked pointing his blade at Penwood who sat at the highiest area of the table, near the head.

"Excuse me?". He asked before suddenly Matthias in the blink of an eye was standing, learing over him as he remained seated.

"Your seeming a bit more pudgy today than usual buddy". Mathias said as he stroked his hairy chin aswell as raised an eyebrow with the eye, while the other remained peered as he stared at Penwood.

"Pudgy!?". The slightly overweight official asked, before gasping as Mathias grabbed him be the throat and held him up as all the round table conference members looked on in shock.

"Cough up the crunchie tortillas or ill slice off your foreskin, frie it and serve it up as calamari to the mess hall". He stated threateningly as he held up the kitchen knife to Penwoods face.

"Matthias Alexander". Integra called catching his attention. "Do calm yourself down would you, afterall, you are in my home threatening my guests with accusations of which you have no proof of on him. So please, release sir Penwood and ill have Walter replace your missing junkfood snacks". She stated calmly with a hint of amusement behind her voice.

"Alright fine, ill let him go this time, but im gonna keep looking, and if I come back after finding out one of you aristocratical swine have been stealing my meals, ill sue each and everyone of you for every cent you have. And trust me dudes, with todays laws its possible, yeah yeah, you all better watch, _**THE PEOPLE HAVE THE POWER!**_". He shouted out as all the Round Table Conference members just stared at him.

"Are you even listening to yourself man?". One of the ministers asked as he looked on at Matthais's demented state.

"His completely bonkers". Another called as Integra stood up and moved to try and sooth his savagery.

"Matthias, calm yourself, please, im sure there is a logical explanation for your... belongings being stolen and I believe its completely unfair that you blame the very gentlemen who've employed you here and can just the same terminate your employment at the Hellsin-". Was all Integra could say before suddenly Matthias silenced her by placing his hand over her mouth as everyone stared at him in complete shock.

"Quiet... Do you hear that". He asked as he perked up his ears as he held Integra silent in his grasp and the entire room fell silent as all the conference members both stared at him and tried to hear what he was listening to.

"I sense a disturbance in the force". He suddenly stated to end the silence and release Integra from his grasp as she and the rest of the Round Table conference stared at him completely dumbfounded.

"I sense some unhead Asswife is right now Laying his Stinking fingers upon my precious cheese dorito's supplies!, **BLASPHEMY!**". The man Matthias screamed as he stormed out of the room and at a inhuman speed raced off through the hallways, faster than anyone could see him. Leaving Integra and the rest of the Round Table conference members behind, unscaved and dumbstruck at what just happened before them.

Integra stood up straight and chuckled before tightening her colar and standing to attention just as Sir Irelands and the other conference members made a gesture to speak to her.

"Sir Integra, how exactly can you condone such disrespectful behaviour from your own subordinate". Penwood stated angrily after enduring Matthias's rather brutal accusation and interrogation.

"Indeed Sir Hellsing". Sir Irelands stated firmly along with the rest of the ministers who agreed with him as Integra reseated herself.

"I admit, I understand your fears on his behaviour and way of dealing with certain problems. But there honestly is no need to worry gentlemen". She stated as all the members of the conference looked to her in complete disbelief. "Believe it or not, despite his slight abrassive nature towards some of the troops and way of dealing with authority, Matthias is a very capable and useful asset to this organisation. Let us not forget gentlemen that in the later days of my fathers rule while Alucard slept, Matthias was at one point the organisations trumpcard and had spent at that point almost a decade of dealing with vampires. Not including the few years after when Alucard was released and I ascended in leadership when he remained under our employment before partly retiring. Matthias is aside from Walter, the most experienced and well equiped human vampire hunter weve had under our employment. Not to mention, for some reason, he is the only man on this earth who is either brave or **mad** enough not to fear Alucard and rather enjoys having daily brawls with him. It helps give the troops we have a sense that there is someone they can rally behind or speak to, should they ever feel fear from Alucard. Plus it slightly gives Alucard some well needed excercise. Also, Matthias is incredibly loyal to us and if you recall he asked to return because he wanted to and could leave us anytime he wishes to. He has afterall ammassed a great deal of wealth for himself over his long career aswell as other unknown ventures. So we should really consider ourselves thankful for his presence and partly tolerate his outbursts and tantrums". She finally stated as some of the conference members arched their eyebrows in slight disagreement with her, while others slightly nodded.

"Besides he'll snap out of it eventually, or if he continues beyond his normal limit, ill just have Walter hose him down again". Integra stated amusedly as she took another puff from her cigar.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Elsewhere<span>_**

The loud roaring, screaming and cursing continued to echoe from Matthias as he hastily made his way down to the dungeon area where his room apparantly resided. And both Alucard and Seras stood within the confines of as they heard his approach.

"I knew we should'nt have done this master". Seras said tearfully as she childishly tried to hide herself behind her master and drop the goods she had stolen from the vault under his command.

"Come now policegirl, grow some backbone". Alucard stated as he bent over and picked up the packet of cheese doritos both he and Seras had stolen from Matthias's vault.

Suddenly there was a loud crash as the wall before them was blasted open. Seras stared with wide eyes as Matthais appeared before the both of them with a look of complete malice and insanity on his face as he held in both arms 2 massive rotating gattling guns. He turned towards the both of them and made 6 slow almost robot like steps before stopping abruptly before them.

"**GETAWAY FROM MY DELECTIBLES YOU TROGLODITES !**". He screamed as he pointed both automatic weapons at Alucard and Seras. Just as Seras fainted while Alucard continued to stand and smirk.

"Maybe this will teach you for using my own blood against me in your sick little games. Aswell as stealing from my wine cellar". Alucard stated as Matthais raised an eyebrow.

"Say what?". Matthais asked in slight confusion as he continued to point his weapons at Alucard.

"Dont you say what to me, I know it was you who raided my wine cellar". Alucard stated, pointing an accusing finger at Matthias.

"Dont talk coprolite man, while I admit to Seras being part of my evil scheme to play a prank on you. I admit I have nothing to do with your bloodwine going missing. Besides, what would I do with it, you know I never touch alcohol". Matthias solemnly stated.

"Yes I know, and I bet you counted on me knowing that fact and not suspecting you of such theft because of that". Alucard stated accusingly.

"Are you calling me a liar!".

"If the shoe fits".

"Oh, and you think that kind accusation gives you the right to raid my snack vault!".

"You've heard the old saying an eye for an eye right". Alucard stated as Matthias raised his eyebrows and sharpened his eyes before moving dangerously close towards Alucard.

"I am going to mess you up so much pal". Matthais stated as he cocked both of his weapons and aimed them as Alucard drew out his handguns.

"Shall I demonstrate to you why my last name means the impaler". He stated with a look of thrill and excitement on his face.

"Bring it neanderthal!".

"Look who's calling who a cave man".

"Oh Shut up you moron!".

"Don't you dare tell me to-".

"Ah voetsak jou naja!". (folks you really don't want to know what this means in english).

After that final insult was released, a loud crash was suddenly heard as gunfire and stone walls being smashed was heard. Aswell as viscious roaring, growling and snarling coming from both men as they brawled out with each other, reducing their surroundings to rubble. Both completely unaware that Seras had somehow managed to slip away and escape off to unknown areas for safety and another reason.

* * *

><p>"Welldone policegirl, you played your part excellently". Integra's voice spoke as she sat in her usual office with Seras sitting across from her.<p>

"Integra, you do know their go going to find out we were the ones behind all this right". Seras stated as she took a sip from the glass of bloodwine Walter had poured for her, from Alucards stolen bloodwine bottle.

"Ofcourse they will, while Alucard and Matthias are quickly proned to voilence and sometimes insanity. Neither of them are complete idiots, so yes eventually they will find out we were the ones behind all this. But to be honest theres nothing either of them could do to either of us that frightens me. Besides the eventuality of them discovering the truth will still be a long time from now. So relax Seras, enjoy as Alucard stated, the sweet nectar of payback". Integra stated as she took one of the corn chip cheese dorito's from the stolen packet Seras had given to Walter who had poured a bowel of the snackfood for her and crunched down on the unhealthy, but at the same time delicious tasting snackfood with a grin on her face.

"What have I gotten myself into". Seras miserably mumbled as both Matthias and Alucard continued to brawl with eachother deep within the bowels of the Hellsing estate.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Authors note:<strong>__ Well, I hope you all enjoyed the introduction of my oc . He is basically a representation of myself put into the Hellsing universe. That he looks like me (facially) and has a very similar persona to me as we both love Cheese Dorito's. The only difference being that I dont throw as big as a fit as him, or grab a pair of machine guns when im ticked off. Or have a well muscular body, among other awesome skills, sigh. Also, if you in anyway think Alucard is ooc for taking Matthais's insults and brawling with him, instead of impaling and killing him on the spot, I just want to give you some insight. Basically Alucard finds it very amusing that by far Matthias is the only man on this Earth who really treats him as a person and an equal, instead of someone above him. Aswell as is basically the only man brave or mad enough to snap and get up in his face, no matter how menacing or powerful Alucard makes himself look. Besides, in later chapters it will be revealed that Matthias is powerful in his own right and is very wise and is a partial reason why Alucard slightly respects him. Also if you have any ideas for the next chapter, maybe featuring Matthias if you've enjoyed him, please message me and give me the idea, but please be as detailed as possible. The next chapter ive planned will feature Matthias again, but on Halloween night and will feature a monster both of his and Alucards creation. If you have a better idea, please message it to me, till then please dont forget to fav or review this update. THANKS AGAIN FOLKS_

_**On a side note, you folks have to admit it, Matthias Alexander has got some balls**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: ****NIGHT AT THE MANSION**

_**Authors note: **__Another crazy chapter, once again featuring my ooc Matthias, along with Alucard and Seras going crazy as evil is suddenly unleashed upon the Hellsing mansion. __**ENJOY AND BEWARE**_

* * *

><p>"You shut the hell up and come with me!". A loud voice suddenly shouted out loud in the Hellsing mansion.<p>

Not long after that, the sound of something large being dragged was heard, coming from upstairs. The source of which, came from Matthias who stomped his way through the halls, pulling by rope Alucard's form that stood still as a statue as Alucard amusedly grinned as he was dragged by Matthias through the halls. If one looked, it would have seemed as if Matthias was pulling a solid stone statue like a slave to a monument. The latest addition to the vampire hunters group effortlessly pulled his most unwilling compatriote via rope, upstairs and through the halls of the mansion. Eventually reaching a lavish looking bathroom where he released the rope he had wrapped around Alucard's body.

"Are you going to quit now, I said there's no need". Alucard stated amused at Matthias.

"I don't think so old man. And I'll be the judge of whether there **is** no need myself. Besides, the last thing we want is some kind of vampire rabies spreading amongst the populace".

"Im telling you that myth about vampires always having bad breath is nothing more than a myth". Alucard stated amusedly.

"Really, well even if it wasn't, im still not taking that chance. Besides, how do I know you don't have bad breath, ive never seen you use the bathroom, or even brush your teeth". Matthias stated in response, grabbing Alucard by the collar and dragging his still unmoving form into the lavish bathroom before them.

"Isn't this Integra's bathroom?". Alucard asked curiously, looking around the familiar room.

"Perhaps... but do you honestly want me to brush your teeth in those slums we call bathrooms down in the basement. Really, men of our stature who do all the hard work in this household and look at all the priviledges we recieve, its a disgrace". He stated annoyedly as he opened the bathroom's cupboard door and looked at all the jars and containers that were inside, while Alucard uncaringly shrugged his shoulders. He immediately began combing the cupboard for a new, decent toothbrush and toothpaste, before suddenly stopping due to a realisation.

"Wait a minute... how do you know this is Integra's bathroom?". Matthias asked turning to Alucard who chuckled at him.

"You will not believe how unmasculine our dear Integra looks without her clothing on". He stated making Matthias drop his jaw in disgust.

"You've been spying on your boss while shes been bathing!?". He shouted as Alucard silently laughed.

"Dude, that is beyond wrong, you two are not even the same species".

"True, but its very entertaining, especially her reaction when I reveal myself to her just when she gets out of the bath".

"So that explains the bullets you keep on getting in your skull everyday. Aswell as that constant wailing that wakes me up when im trying to get an afternoon rest". Matthias stated annoyedly as he turned around and continued combing through the bathroom's cupboard.

"Sorry about that, im happy to compensate, by allowing you to join me on another one of favourite routines for the evening. It is so much more tantalizing when _**Seras**_ sneeks in here to bath aswell". Alucard stated with a very twisted grin as Matthias turned around to disgustfully look at him.

"You are such an asshole". He said turning to continue combing through the cupboard.

He stopped then, noticing a curious looking transparent jar that had a jelly-like liquid in it. Arching an eyebrow at the container, he curiously extended his arm out to take it and make a closer observation of it.

"STOP!". He suddenly heard the scream of before he could touch the jar.

Out of nowhere, Seras suddenly came screaming and running at a frantic pace into the bathroom. As she ran in at such an incredible speed, she knocked Matthias right off his feet and onto the ground. Just before she swiftly closed the cupboard doors and protectively stood infront of them to ensure they were not opened.

"What the devil!?". Matthias stated angrily jumping back onto his feet and towering over Seras after she knocked him down.

"Sorry Sir but unfortunately this cupboards off limits". Seras stated sheepishly as she looked up at Matthias's almost demonically enraged form.

"What do you mean the cupboards off limits, and why did you knock me down and wait a minute... what are you doing in Integra's bathroom. Don't tell me Alucard was right when he told me you sneek in here to bath aswell?". He asked questionably making Seras's mouth drop.

"How did he know about that, anyway, what are you doing in Integra's bathroom". Seras shouted almost angrily.

"We asked the question first little girl". Matthias said, folding his arms over his chest as he looked down at her.

"We?". Seras asked questionably.

"Yes we- WHAT THE HELL!" Matthias shouted, after turning around to notice Alucard had disappeared into thin air before the both of them, infuriating Matthias in the process who stood there with a mouth full of teeth.

"Son of a bitch phased away into the shadows. Wait till I get my claws on him. And when im finished, im coming after you young lady, dont think I forget a wrong done to me and don't pay those perpetraitors back for what they've done". He said mencingly as he cracked his knuckles, making Seras gulp as he creepily left the area before going off to chase after Alucard.

Leaving Seras alone in the bathroom to happily vent a sigh of relief. Happy the cost was clear, she closed the bathroom doors and secured them so no one could enter. Before opening another cupboard to place a peculiar lab coat around herself aswell as a pair of glasses on her face. She then moved to the cupboard she had blocked Matthias off from to take out the transparent jelly jar he had nearly taken. Holding it in hand, she reached for a magnifying glass in her labcoat pocket and began looking at the container in a very observational, scientific way.

* * *

><p>A few nights later found both Alucard and Matthias seated infront of a television the two of them had been given from Integra a couple of weeks ago. Both men, boringly watched the screen before them as Matthias kept on clicking the remote of which. Scrolling tirelessly throught all the TV channels that were available to them. Searching for a suitable programme for the both of them to watch.<p>

"Will there never be a day we can find something interesting on TV". Matthias annoyedly asked as he continued clicking the button of the remote.

"Maybe tomorrow, besides, I think you particularly watch too much TV. We don't want Integra to scold us for exceeding the bills usual amount like last month". Alucard boringly stated as he took a sip from his bloodpack.

"Yeah and take her anger out on our rations, meaning your bloodpacks and my dorito's. Speaking of which I haven't seen her around for a couple of days now. Not even in her usual office". He questionably stated.

"Indeed, she has locked herself up in her sleeping quarters. Ive tried sneaking in to see what she's been up to, but she has especially ordered me to stay out or risk getting shot. Even Walter stated to me specifically not to disturb her. Must mean she has a cold and does'nt want me to see her in such a weak condition". Alucard tiredly stated.

"She's strong and hard headed when it comes to her pride, il give her credit for that. No dought due to the tough training you gave her when she was a kid".

"It was'nt easy, especially when you were around trying to make her your student instead of mine". Alucard stated with a wicked grin as Matthias sighed.

"Lets not bring that up old friend, you won her over as your master and student of war fair and square. Despite my outbursts, however I must say she has run Hellsing well in my absence. Aside from the Valentine brothers incident".

"You should have been here then, security and defenses would have been stronger and we would have had less human weaklings to have mourn over at the funeral". He said uncaringly referencing to all the troops they lossed to the Valentine Brothers attack.

"They may have been weak Alucard, but they were still men who defended this house as best they could till they died. Besides, howcome you did'nt engage the enemy when they first hit the base to help avoid so many losses". Matthias asked looking sternly at Alucard.

"I don't deal with trash". Alucard stated straightforwardly.

"Yet your fine when Walter or myself are the garbage men. Even Seras you underappreciate".

"Im just letting her grow her skills more by attacking ghouls, she's not yet ready to face a normal vampire on her own without weapon's".

"I beg to differ, in the past weeks ive been back and seen her in the field. I can tell she is much more than the weakling you make her feel to be. Despite the very small amout of blood she drinks she still remains strong. Sure, shes blanked out and collapsed every once and a while when were on a mission due to lack of nourishment and forced me to feed her. She still however nonetheless pulls through and refuses to give up. Even though she holds the moral and wish never to drink human blood, her instinct to survive pushes her on and is what makes her eventually drink and is what keeps her dangerous on the battlefield. Ive seen her slaughter 100 ghouls in less than a minute with her own bare hands. Sure its nowhere near the record ive broken, but its still a feat worth mentioning. The kids strong and resourceful, not mention has the adapted will to keep fightening and never give up. A quality that is exceptionally hard to come by in folks these days". Matthias stated as Alucard smiled and looked to him.

"So you've also noticed that little fire aswell". He said as Matthias smiled at him.

"There are'nt many things that occur in this household that escape my sight Alucard. Even Walter's experience over mine while in service to the Hellsing family cannot match my intuition. Besides, its not difficult for someone like me to notice another of his own kind. Cause remember old friend, like Seras...". He said before turning to stare at Alucard with a almost predatory look in his eyes.

Matthias's eyes had changed from a normal round brownish colour to a bird or reptilian slit-like shape that was bright, gold yellow in colour, with the rest of the cream colour of the eye turning into a bright emerald green colour.

_**"I too have the primal instinct to survive".**_ He stated as his new eyes glowed and Alucard smirked with a toothy grin as his own crimson eyes predaciously glowed.

"Master!". They both suddenly heard Seras scream out loud, snapping them out of their moment and immediately catching their attention.

"What the heck?". Matthias asked as both he and Alucard jumped up and hastily moved upstairs to where the scream had come from.

As they both made their way through the coridors, Seras came running in out of nowhere, screaming as she ran up to Alucard. Both of them questionably looked at her as she was wearing her labcoat and spectacles.

"Master, you have to help me". She tearfully stated, frantic at something as she looked up to her master.

"Police-girl, what are you doing?". Alucard asked slightly confused at her frantic behaviour and attire.

"Come quickly!". She screamed pulling the both of them by their arms.

They followed her as she lead them to Integra's lavish bathroom. However, when they arrived, it wasn't as lavish as either of them remembered. The room was completely trashed, with all the furniture, including the bath and toilet wrecked to pieces. All the jars, soaps, ointments and other bathroom equipment layed around on the broken tiled floor before them. They questionably looked about and watched as Seras reached for one of the broken containers. It was the same transparent jar Matthias was about take before she stopped him the other day.

"Its escaped!". She screamed completely terrified as she held up the empty, broken jar as Alucard and Matthias raised their eyebrows at her.

"Whats escaped?, and why is everything messed up, don't tell me you ran out of foam bath and threw a tantrum". Matthias stated folding his arms over his chest.

"No, thats not what im trying to tell you. Its escaped!". She screamed holding the jar high up in the air. "There's a goo spewing cream mutant on the lose!".(_**Cue the scary psycho music**_)

"A what!?". Alucard and Matthias both asked, completely confused at what she had just said.

"A goo spewing mutant, ive kept it for days locked up in this jar. At first I did'nt know what it was, when I was in here one time I noticed this jar and noticed something weird was growing in it. For days ive been watching over it, until recently I began noticing the creatures form taking shape in the jar and growing at an alarming rate. When I was about to tell someone, the mutant bursted out and ran out of here. Nows its lose IN THE MANSION!". She screamed as Alucard and Matthias stared at her completely confused. "Please, you have to believe me, if we don't find this thing its going to...". She said but stopped as a look of terror appeared on her face as she stared at them.

"What, its going to do what Seras, kill us all?". Matthias asked amusedly as he continued looking on at Seras's stiff, terrified and unresponsive form.

Arching an eyebrow, he turned around, noticing she was staring at something behind them.

"Police girl, this behaviour of yours only proves more and more of how much of an idiot you are. Trully you are beginning to irritate me more than Matthi-". He started but stopped as he felt a tapping on his shoulder.

He looked to see Matthias standing next to him, staring with a shocked expression at something that was behind him and Matthias was trying to get his attention about it. Curious, he turned around fully and stared with Seras and Matthias, wide eyed at what beheld him. A massive creamy, blobish like creature, taller than even himself, with a massive, round head and a huge body stood before him. It had a white, mucussy coloured body that was bulky and had yellow glowing eyes as it stared down at all 3 of them.

"What the-". Alucard said before suddenly the monster opened its jaws and released a terrifying roar that sent winds as powerful as a hurricane straight at the 3 of them.

The force of the roar blew Alucards hat off his head and made Matthias's face nearly slip off and Seras's skirt fly and sent her labcoat across the hallway. They all stood in horror, trying as best they could to hold their ground while weathering the powerful storm the creature unleashed from its mouth. The creature's powerful roar soon stopped and the winds it unleashed dissipated. A second past as it stood still, staring at them all unmoving, before Alucard and Matthias quickly acted. Alucard drew out both his Jackal and Casual while Matthias drew out a pair of hand held Automatic machine guns. They both unleashed the full power of their weapons at the creature, unleashing a barrage of gunfire at the beast that remained unflinching and unresponsive as they shot at it. Seras watched as bullet holes appeared in the creatures cream skin and it remained unmoving as Alucard and Matthias continued firing. The moment they stopped shooting, they looked on in shock as the blobby beast started expelling the bullet's they shot it, out of its body. Dozens of shells fell onto the ground and the holes the powerful weapons made healed as the creature remained, unmoving infront of all 3 of them as they stared up at it with wide eyes.

"What the-". Was all Alucard could say again before suddenly, the creature spewed massive amounts of creamy liquid out of its mouth that launched both Alucard and Matthias straight at the walls.

The creamy liquid stuck them to the wall in large, sticky balls. Both men struggled with all the great strength they had to break free of the mass. However, the sitcky material held them where they were, completely immobile. Seras watched in horror as both Matthias and Alucard were left immobolized against the wall as the massive cream creature she had kept in her jar, stomped off in another direction. Leaving them all unharmed aswell as a trail of goo behind it.

"For peats sake im stuck!". Matthias shouted as he continued to struggle in the blob.

"I cant phase through this muck". Alucard angrily stated as he too struggled with all his might in the material that also left him immobolised.

"Ill help you out". Seras stated, moving to pull the much off them both.

Luckily, the material wasnt as sticky on the outside as it was on the inside that held them to the walls. She struggled though at first, but eventually she managed with all her strength to free both Matthias and Alucard at once from their mucky situation. Both men disgustfully flapped their bodies up and down, trying to get all the cream muck off their bodies.

"Seras, what the hell was that!". Matthias shouted at Seras as he continued to try and get all the cream off his form.

"What must I tell you again". Seras annoyedly stated.

"POLICE-GIRL!". She suddenly heard her master roar behind her.

She stiffened and turned, only to have her master grab her by the collar and hold her up in the air.

"You kept that thing locked up in a jar for days in Integra's bathroom and you never told us. Knowing the danger it would bring to the organisation". He stated, enraged like hell as Seras looked on, terrified at his form.

"Im sorry master, I really did'nt know till it was almost too late. Besides I knew youd all laugh at me and call me an idiot for making up such a story. I did'nt know who or where to turn to. Besides, I did'nt even buy the jar and put it in Integra's bathroom in the first place". She tried to protest in defense as tears appeared in her eyes as she stared up at her demonic sire's enraged form.

"_**YOU IDIOT, YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL!**_". He shouted angrily gave her a bit of a throttle before releasing her as she fell to the ground and looked up, completely terrified at her master.

"Ill deal with this abomination and fix your mess Police-girl, stay out of my hunt". He stated angrily, drawing out both his Jackal and Casual, cocking them both before swiftly moving to pursue his quary as Seras sadly slumped on the ground she layed upon. Upset she had disappointed and angered him.

"Dude, you need backup!, the last time you went up against that thing it creamed you... literally, ah forget it". He said annoyedly as Alucard's form disappeared from his sight and he turned to see Seras sadly sitting on the floor before him.

As he watched her, vampiric blood tears starting to form in her eyes. A sad look appeared on Matthias's face as he watched Seras almost start to cry.

"Ah cheer up kid, things il get better soon". He said kneeling next to Seras while placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her as she quietly sobbed.

"Hey listen, don't worry about it, his just a little steamed he got owned by a blob. Heck even Id be upset at something ruining my street credit. Its not your fault kid, don't worry about it". He said as she tried to dry her blood tears.

"It is, I should have told someone". She said sadly.

"Told who, like you said we would have laughed at you and thought you made up a story. But anyway, dont worry about it, there'll be an opportunity to redeem yourself kid. Starting now". He stated as Seras questionably looked up at him.

"While Alucard attempts to hunt this thing, Ill get Integra, while you muster the troops and get more weapon's to help Alucard. Integra, Walter and myself will catch up to you all in half an hour, goodluck kid". He stated before running off in an opposite direction to Integra's room to get her, leaving Seras alone on the floor.

When he was gone, Seras dried her tears and stood up before walking into the bathroom and reaching one of the cupboards that was inside.

"Well I knew this day was going to come". She stated before opening the doors that revealed a large wooden crate inside that had the words written on it.

_**BREAK OPEN IN CASE THE "DAY" COMES**_

* * *

><p>Matthias ran as fast as he could, reaching Integra's room and bursting in, despite all its warnings not to disturb. He ran in, making his way towards Integra as she layed underneath the covers of her bed.<p>

"Integra, im sorry to disturb you like this, but we've got a major crisis on our hands. Seras has unleashed a-". Matthias started but stopped the moment he removed the sheets off Integra and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Get out you idiot, what do you think your doing!". She roared out angrily, covering her foot from his sight and trying to move off the bed before stumbling and then aiming a gun at Matthias's head. His eyes however, remained on her foot and a disgusted look appeared on his face.

"OH MY GOD!". A scream of which was heard out loud, sounding throughout the mansion.

Within a split second, Alucard came frantically walking in, concerned at what was happening.

"Whats going on, where is the freak, has it harmed Integ-". Alucard started but stopped as suddenly Matthias jumped up and clutched him close, completely terrified.

"Whats wrong with you!?". He asked as Matthias terrifyingly pointed at Integra's left foot.

He followed his arm and soon a look of disgust also appeared on his face as he stared at Integra's foot. Her left foot had growing upon its big toe, a mass of round, swallon flesh in the form of a foot wart. It was creamy and red in colour, growling 3 tall hair strands upon its top. The mass of flesh was the size of a golfball, infact, bigger than her own big toe. The sweaty, fleshy, mucussy looking wart, made Integra's once feninely beautiful looking foot look absolutely grotesque. Even Alucard stared with almost sick expression as if he was going to puke at the sight of the probosis.

"What the hell is that thing". He disgustfully asked.

"I sware that thing lunged at me". Matthias stated completely terrified as he continued to cling to Alucard's form.

"Oh quit being so melodramatic the both of you, why else do you think Ive been staying in this room for days,. Ever since this-"

"Ever since your toe became a breeding ground for a swallon marsh". Matthias stated but was silenced as Integra fired a warning shot at him.

"**I suggest you both leave before I fill you both full of silver. Luckily for you, this thing hurts my foot so I can't walk or chase after you properly, but from where im standing, ive got a good enough shot for both your heads**". She dangerously stated.

"Listen Integra, as evil as that thing is, theres something worse running amock". Matthias stated trying to calm her down.

"What?, let me guess, you've run out of cheese dorito's again and you need more money from me to...". She said but stopped as she stared wide eyed at the both of them, or rather something close to them.

"Theres something bad behind us isnt there". Matthias stated as both he and Alucard turned to see the cream creature standing right behind them.

Quickly they both jumped out of the way as it strecthed out several cream tentacle arms from its body and struck at them. Alucard grabbed hold of Integra and had her stand behind both him and Matthias as they prepared to defend her.

"Alucard, remember, guns didnt work on it last time, try the hellhounds or bladefist it". Matthias told him as he stood infront of Integra and the mutant towered over them.

"With pleasure". Alucard stated as suddenly the room around them became dark as Alucards shadows enveloped the ground before them.

Matthias then drew out a lean, stealthly looking midevil sword that duplicated into 2 blades that he held ready to defend Integra while Alucard unleashed his shadows. 4 Massive hellhound heads sprouted out of the ground around them and encircled the massive cream creature that remained, still and unmoving. Basically unphased by Alucard's familiar summonings as they surrounded it. The shadow beasts barked and snarled at the creature before all at once descending upon it. They opened their massive jaws and drove them deeply into the creatures large form. For some reason, the creature still remained unresponsive, showing no feel of pain as the hounds bit into its form. The moment the hounds tried to pull their jaws out of the creatures form, they realised their canines had sunk into the blobs bodice and were stuck, deeply inbedded in the flesh. The beasts struggled and pulled back as much as they could but they remained attached to the blobs sticky form. Alucard, Matthias and Integra all looked with wide eyes as the hellhounds were basically glued to the creatures body and suddenly, the flesh of the mutant began absorbing the shadowy creatures into its creamy, blob form. First the heads, then the necks and soon the shadowy ground they originally sprouted on were sucked into the creatures mass. Due to being attached to his shadows, Alucard was also, almost effortlessly sucked into the cream creatures disgusting body. Despite the great deal of strength he displayed in attempting to resist and free himself from the mass. Sadly with a drowning girgle both Matthias and Integra watched with wide eyes as the cream creature sucked Alucards form into its mass. Once finished, there was a rumbling sound before the creature spat Alucard out of its mouth and he landed against the walls, covered in its creamy, sticky saliva.

"Im stuck!". He shouted, struggling to remove himself from the wall.

Matthias stared on, terrified, before the creature used its tentacles to grab hold of both his weapons and swiftly dragged them out of his hands before eating them.

"My swords!". Matthias shouted before the creature extended its blobish tendrils and grabbed hold of him before also setting him against the walls in a sticky ball, just as last time.

"I cant move, cant you phase through this". He said struggling to break free again.

"As I said before, no!". Alucard angrily shouted as they both tried to break free.

Integra looked on at both of them before preparing to shoot the creature, but before she could fire, it grabbed her by her arms and legs and held her off the ground as she struggled in its grip in midair. The tentacles then pulled her closer to it as she continued to struggle in its grip.

"Shit its gonna eat Integra". Matthias stated terrified as he looked on.

"Master!". Alucard shouted in response as he conmtined to try and break free so he could try and help Integra.

"Release me you abomination!". Integra angrily roared as she struggled in the creatures coils as it held her up in the air.

"What the-". Integra said as she suddenly felt it grab her left foot with its mucky hands and looked down.

She watched as the creature held her foot that possesed her wart and extended its mucky fingers to quickly grab hold of the probosis and easily detach it from her big toe. Shocked she was as it unwrapped its tentacles from her limbs and dropped her upon the ground as it held her seperated wart in its hand.

"What the hell". Alucard stated as they all akwardly watched as the creature began affectionately nuzzling the wart it had removed from Integra's foot.

"Its the wart?, all it wanted was the wart?". Matthias stated looking on confused as the creature creepily continued tenderly nuzzling the seperated hairy and fleshy ball that was once apart of Integra's body.

Even Integra could'nt help herself but look on confused at the sight before her. Though she was partly thankful the creature had rid of the painful, irritating probosis without leaving a scratch on her foot. The akward moment was soon cut short however, when suddenly the door of Integra's bedroom swung open with a loud bang. Everyone, including the cream creature looked on confused, but widened their eyes when it was revealed that Seras was in the doorway. She stood their, dressed in a skin tight leather pants with a sleeveless leather top that left her arms and belly exposed. With a black bandana wrapped around her forehead in a clear Rambo style, and a pair of large black sunglasses covering her eyes. She stood there with the new clothing, possesing in one hand a massive gattling machine gun, and in the other, a gigantic explosive anti-tank rifle. She took a few steps forward before cocking her weapons and aiming them at the creature before evily smiling.

"_**HASTA LA VISTA BABY**_!". She screamed before firing both her weapons at the creature.

Rapidly firing bullets and massive missles filled Integra's chamber and destroyed half of it, including the walls that both Alucard and Matthias were stuck to. Freeing them both in the process, but forcing them to take cover and protect Integra from Seras's insane onslaught. The creature, tried to fight, however, despite the fact that it was healing from her attacks, it was still taking quite a few punches that were knocking it off its feet. Overwhelmed by Seras's barrage, it moved for Integra's window, still carrying her seperate Wart in its hand. As it stood, it turned to Seras who continued firing at it before visciously hissing and leaping from where it stood. Hitting the ground that laid bellow it with a loud thud. Seras stomped to the window and watched with a grin as the creature ran off into the nearby woods, beyond her sight and never to be seen again.

"_**And don't come back into my kitchen with that weak old shit**_". Seras said deathly seriously as she cocked her weapons and turned to see Alucard, Matthias and Integra staring at her with wide eyes and shocked expressions on their faces.

"What?". She asked curiously asshe took her sunglasses off her face and curiously looked at them, confused at their expressions.

Though suddenly earning a devilish grin from Alucard as he almost proudly looked on at her.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>A few minutes later<strong>_

"Lets have a closer look at that jar". Alucard stated grabbing a hold of the container and carefully looking at it.

"Careful, there could be more of those freaks in there". Matthias cautiously stated as he held a sword in one hand and a hand automatic in the other.

"If there were, im sure we would have seen them by now, am I correct Seras when you said, you only saw one embryo forming in the jar?". He asked Seras who jumped up, happy he had called her by her first name.

"Oh, Yes Master". She stated happily as Alucard smiled and nodded at her.

He took the jar in hand and carefully look at it. Checking both of its out and insides, looking for any hidden information.

"Hello... what is this". He stated noticing something curious.

"What?". Integra asked.

"There seems to be a note placed upside down at the bottom of the jar". Alucard stated as he removed said label from the bottom of the jar and held it up for all of them to read its contents

_**Chinese Wart Removal Cream **_

"**WHAT THE HELL!**" They all screamed out load together, nearly shaking the entire mansion to pieces.

"Is there something wrong ladies and gentlemen". They all suddenly heard a voice call, and turned to see Walter standing in the doorway of the bathroom looking at them all completely concerned.

"If there a problem I can assist any of you wi-, oh I see you found that jar of skin clearing cream I bought for you Integra. Ive been looking for that everywhere". He stated as Integra looked at him wide eyed.

"Walter you bought this thing?". Integra asked.

"Why yes, the shop owner said it would work wonders on all skin ailments". He stated proudly as they all disgustfully looked at him.

"Oh by the way, a rather interesting letter was posted in the mail this morning". He said questionably holding up an envelope to them.

"Who is it from?" Integra asked.

"I have no idea mam, the writing from whom it came from was written in a most unclear handwriting aswell as was written in a strange creamy liquid". He stated making them all stare at him.

"Creamy liquid!". Seras stated before taking the envelope and opening it to look at its contents.

"Its from the goo mutant!?". Seras stated before they all suprisedly clambered around her and looked on at the contents with wide eyes.

"The what?". Walter asked confused as he watched them all.

It was a photograh from apparently a recent wedding. Showing the massive mutant in an apparent groom wedding suite. With Integra's seperated wart, placed in a brides dress at its side. The image showed the two of them driving off in a wedding vehicle, with a sign upon it that had the following words written on it.

"_**Just Married**_".

Along silence soon followed after the 4 compatriotes saw the image and stared with wide eyes at it, infront of a very confused Walter.

"_**DOUBLE WHAT THE HELL!**_".

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Authors note: <strong>__Well I really hoped you all liked this one, another one-shot is already in production, it will take place on Halloween and will feature a monstrous creature that both Alucard and Matthias unleash. Also, I hope you folks like Matthias a little better now as I decided to have a little heart felt interaction between both him and our 2 favourite vampires. Till the next fic, please don't forget to fav and review if you enjoyed this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: ****COOKIE MONSTER**

_**Authors note: **Thanks to all those of you who managed to review the last update. I hope this one will gain more viewers and reviews, aswell as be far more appealing. Before it begins however, I want to give you all a warning for extreme craziness and slight ooc for some characters as they will be exposed to situations and circumstances that they usually do not deal with on a daily basis. Also, my oc, Matthias will be back, ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>It was a magnificent Halloween evening that night in London. Children ran across the city, dressed up in all sorts of Halloween costumes to carry out their traditional trick or treating activities. Running and screaming with joy and happiness as they went from door to door and filled their bags with all kinds of sugary treats. Upon this candy crusade, a small group of children made their way to a great mansion that stood upon a hill near the outskirts of London. Opening the gates, they ran up to the mansions door steps, eager to gather more cavity inducing treats for their evening feast.<p>

"Ding dong". The sound of which was heard when one of the children pressed what appeared to be the button for the bell of the mansions door.

"Trick or treat". They all stated happily together, smiling, just as a pair of eyes opened infront of them, followed by an evil smile.

"**TRICK! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**". Matthias roared as he jumped out infront of them after disguising and camouflaging himself as the door of the Hellsing mansion with paint that was covering his entire body.

All the children looked on in terror and screamed in fright, dropping their half filled bags of candy before running off as fast as their legs could carry them. As they exited the Hellsing Mansions gate, Matthias remained where he was, evily cackling to himself as he stood over their left behind treates and his new found snacks.

"I can be so evil sometimes". He said to himself, picking up one of the bags and immediately began rummaging through its contents.

"Yes you can". A deep voice suddenly interrupted Matthias and his actions, and soon a mass of shadows appeared before him.

Matthias arched an eyebrow as Alucard soon emerged from the ground with a tsk-like look upon his face.

"You did'nt even leave me a snack". He snickered in annoyance as he watched the children run off, screaming for their lives.

"You know the rules, besides, their all too hyped up on sugar which im sure really isn't good for your digestive system. Anyways, im pretty sure there's plenty of- ugh!, caramel, why do people even like these pieces of evil, oooooooooooooh, strawberry fizzpop". Matthias stated hungrily as he unwrapped and stuffed the lolipop into his mouth after he had thrown the other offending sugary treate away.

As he stuffed his face with the stolen confectionary treates, Alucard shook his head almost sadly at his compatriotes vile habits and table manners. Sighing to himself, the vampire materialised his form into shadows to retreate back into the confines of the manor.

All while a certain draculina watched both men from the window of the Hellsing mansion. Seras arched an eyebrow and shook her head as she watched Matthias carry the stolen bags of candy into the mansion. Like a criminal who had a bag of loot to hide. After the sight of both her mentors disappeared from her view, Seras turned her gaze out to the sight of all the city lights that lied ahead of her.

She then released a heavy sigh then as her thoughts turned to the Halloween evening that was ahead of her. Tonight was truly going to be a rather dull night. Since it was a public holiday, most of the Hellsing soldiers had been given the night off and were either busying themselves around the mansion with something, or went off to partake in any Halloween parties that were taking place that evening. It was at one such celebratory ball, that both Integra and Walter had been invited to by the queen.

The only people who were now left behind in the mansion were herself, Alucard, Matthias, a few Hellsing staff and several soldiers. All of whom were keeping to themselves and performing their own activities and duties. A task and pastime that left Seras in particular, quite lonely and plagued by her own thoughts. Without distractions from her fellow compatriotes she dreadfully began reminiscing about her late human life's youth and all the things she used to do in those days upon a Halloween night like this.

When she was younger and her parents were still alive, she thoroughly enjoyed the playful activities and joys of trick or treating through the streets of London on Halloween. It was by far, her second favourite holiday of the year, after Christmas and before Easter. Seras smiled as she remembered how she used to travel to atleast 100 houses before she finished the pasttime. Making sure she had atleast 2 full bags of candy in her possesion before making her way home to sort through her loot. A activity her parents always insisted on helping her with for some reason. Rigorously, they would sift through the bags, seperating their own allocated "Good Candy" from the "Bad Candy". The "Good Candy" of which was only a small amount of sweets that were all mostly low in sugar and mints. The rest of the high sugary treates, such as lolipops, chocolate and taffy were classified by her parents as "Bad Candy", and were thus thrown into the trash. It always made Seras a bit sad, as shed always wanted to try a strawberry lolipop, but her parents always distracted her from that sadness by putting on a scary movie to celebrate Halloween.

Suddenly then, her thoughts were interrupted by a rumbling sound. One that was low and sadly came from her belly, indicating an action that needed to be seen to when it came to her body. She was hungry, and her only response to the dilemma was to turn her head and stare at the steak and kidney pie that laid out on the table of the living room she was in. That pastry dish sat on a plate, piping hot, with already one piece that had been broken off and looked as if it had been spat out.

Once again, she was attempting to see if she could sustain herself on normal food. Despite the warnings both her sire and Integra had given ofcourse. This first Halloween evening she was experiencing as a vampire left her feeling quite melancholied. For the sight of all the children running around the city to collect candy, reminded Seras of all the delightful treates she used to enjoy and had sadly given up upon her transition into a vampire. Memories of all her favourites circulated in her brain and how she yearned to feel the overwhelming, sensational taste of them all once more. To enjoy the feeling of salty, sweet, savoury, sour and spicy tastes upon her tongue. Instead of the constant, dull, flavourless and unenticing taste of the crimson liquid she had to sustain herself with from this point onward throughout her existence. Seras thankfully was having no problems dealing with the fact that she simply had to drink blood now. Her problem at the moment was the yearning feeling she had to experience the taste of all her favourite meals once more.

Sausage with masspotato and gravy  
>Fish and chips<br>Stawberry souffle  
>Ham, cheese and onion sandwiches<br>macoroni and cheese  
>chicken salad<br>ice cream

and her favourite, steak and kidney pie. Sadly ofcourse, none of which she could eat or taste the same way as she used to. Normal food simply did'nt agree with a vampire.

Sorrowfully, she walked her way to the table and picked up the plate to carry it over to a small cage that was placed at the edge of the table. Inside of which, was a small peach coloured hamster that was wearing a small knitted purple shirt with the letter H upon it. The little pet, stared up at Seras with black, beady little eyes and a lock of curly hair ontop of his head. Smiling, Seras opened the door of the cage and placed a piece of the pie in the hamsters eating bowl.

"Hope you'll like this better than me Buffy". She said as the hamster sniffed the piece of pastry before eagerly chomping down the treate.

Seras smiled at her pets actions just as a loud bang sounded as the door to the room swung open.

"Hey Seras!". Matthias said as he happily walked his way in to seat himself on the table.

"Good evening sir". She curtiously greeted back as she curiously watched him place all his tricked bags of candy upon the table near her.

Seras watched as he began emptying all their contents onto the table and started sorting through them eagerly. She looked on as he placed all the candy into different categories. From jellybeans and lolipops, to candy bars and jawbreakers. So intently she watched him, Seras licked her lips as she stared at all the treates he laid out.

"Uhg, I hate caramel, here Seras, give it to Buffy, im sure hed like it". He said, handing to Seras one caramel candy bar.

She took it in hand but instead of giving it to her pet as he said, she just stared at it for a long time. When was the last time she had a taste of caramel. She licked her lips remembering the sweet, creamy taste it had to it. A feeling she was aching to be enthralled by once more. However, she knew she could'nt, her vampiric systems would'nt allow anything, other than blood into her body. Yet, the temptation before her was too good to resist. Perhaps just one simple taste, or a lick would'nt hurt. without thinking, she quickly unwrapped the sweet, yet instead of simply licking it, she suddenly shoved in as much of the bar into her mouth as possible. This was probably the dumbest thing to do, as Seras's eyes widened for a minute before she fell off her chair and onto her knees to vomit onto the arabian carpet of the living room.

"Whoa, kid, what the-, are you alright". Matthias asked, concerned as he rushed to her side, placing his hands on her shoulders and lifting her up as she sickly coughed.

Concerned, Matthias looked at the batch of puke and noticed the caramel bar that was among its contents and sighed upon realisation.

"I keep telling people not to touch that stuff but they never listen and you should know better kid". He partly scolded at Seras as she sat down and sadly looked down at the mess she made.

"Sorry". She mumbled pitifully as Matthias reached for the conveniently placed cleaning equipment that was nearby to mop up the mess.

"How many times must we keep telling you Seras, your body no longer needs carbs, protiens and other nutrients, not to mention fats in your system. Look, I can understand and I know its hard having to give up certain things, and adapt to a new kind of lifestyle. But your gonna make yourself sick if you keep doing this to yourself". He stated plainly as used the mop and scrubs to clean the carpet as best he could.

"I know that but...". She started but stopped, making Matthias stop his actions and look up at her.

The middle aged vampire hunter watched Seras's face and grew concerned for the girl. He studied her sad expression and watched then as she turned her head a bit to glance at the table. Following her eye movement, he noticed she was staring at the candy bags he had brought in and then turned his attention back to her and smiled warmly.

"Yeah I can understand kid. Its one of the main reasons I won't really take Alucard up on his offer". He said, peaking Seras's interest as she turned to look at him curiously.

"But thats a conversation for another time Seras. Anyway...". He trailed off as he stood up, leaving the floor as dirty as it was and went to stand infront of the window.

Seras watched as he stood there for a long while, pinching his chin and stroking his goatie. Suddenly a grin appeared on his face and he snapped his fingers before turning to her.

"I think I might just be able to help you out Seras. Ive been working on this for a long time and once attempted to try it on Alucard. However he wasn't interested, maybe you will be". He said as he extended his hand, motioning for Seras to walk with him as he moved to exit the room.

At first, Seras simply just arched an eyebrow at his gesture, but eventually just shrugged her shoulders and moved to follow after him. What harm would it do, she certainly had nothing better to do this Halloween evening. As they left the room, the puke stain remained on the carpet floor, aswell as all the stolen candy from Matthias's tricking of Halloween. The room soon went quiet as suddenly the door to Seras's pet hamsters cage swung open.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Seras walked with Matthias all the way downstairs to the kitchen. Seras arched an eyebrow and wondered what he had in mind when they reached the area. Upon entering it, she felt very uncomfortable, as not only was she exposed to all the smells of all the deliscious dishes the chef's were preparing. She was also being stared at both in slight disgust and fright by all the kitchen staff members that were present in the room. All the chefs and maids stared with nearly wide eyes as Matthias lead Seras through the long room. The young vampiress lowered her head in shame as they continued their unrelenting stares. Watching her every move and obviously making snide remarks to themselves or thinking of some in their heads as they looked on at her.<p>

Suddenly, Matthias stopped in his tranks infront of her, thus haulting Seras's own movements. She looked up at his back turned to her confused as she noticed his shoulders had tensed. He then suddenly spun around at lightning speed with a look of malice upon his face as he stared at all the kitchen staff members.

"FOR PIETS SAKE, TAKE A BLOODY PICTURE PEOPLE, IT WILL LAST LONGER. OR BETTER YET, GET BACK TO WORK, AS THE SOLDIERS WON'T BE HAPPY YOU TALENTLESS HACKS HAVE'NT FINISHED THEIR GRUEL". He screamed at them all as he threw his arms up in the air and they stared at him in fright.

As if, by the snap of a finger, they all suddenly turned their attention away from Seras and Matthias and went back to preparing the orders that had been placed on them. Forgetting either of them were in the room with them, and resuming with the tasks that were before them. Seras blinked in surprise a couple of times while Matthias released a few tsks.

"You'd think these people would have gotten used to the fact that they are working with vampires and would have learned by now not to be so judgemental". He said, turning to pursue whatever goal he had in mind, as Seras partly smiled.

Even though Matthias could sometimes be rude, bad tempered and sometimes overly eccentric. He, aside from Walter, Integra and a few of the soldiers, actually treated Seras as if she was a normal human. Sure, he made snide comments and sometimes rather insulting remarks, but he always seemed to deliver it in a way that made it sound like he treated all humans the same way. Which was true, for he treated and worked with her master, Integra, Walter, and all the others members of the Hellsing household the same way. Perhaps that is why her master always chose to hang around Matthias. Not only was the man, blatantly as insane as her master in his own way, or unafraid of the power and stature of the No-life-king. He also treated Alucard as an equal to any other person whom hed display the same attitude and behaviour towards. All in all, he treated Alucard, as if the great vampire king were an ordinary person. And thus treated her the same way and stood up for her when others looked down at her.

Suddenly, Seras snapped out of her thoughts the moment they reached one of the rifridgerators that lied at the end of the kitchen room. Curiously, she watched as Matthias opened one of the containers which was revealed to have dozens of blood packs that were busy chilling inside. Was this perhaps where they stored all the transfusion packs upon acquirement. Seras watched as Matthias extended his hand and reached for a pack of type A and moved to one of the counters of the kitchen. Curiously, she watched as he pulled out a large bowl and a whisker with a table spoon from one of the nearby cupboards, aswell as a jar of sugar. Seras arched her eyebrow even further as she watched him open another fridge and hum to himself as he carried a ice tray along with 3 eggs. Matthias smiled to himself as Seras and all the other kitchen staff watched him carry all the items to one table and reach for one of the chef hats that was idly sitting by and placed it upon his head and wield the whisk and spoon as if he was head of the kitchen.

First he went to fill the large bowl he acquired with milk before cracingk open all 3 of the eggs he had and emptied them into the bowl. Next he used the whisk and whistled to himself as he stirred the bowl around and made sure the eggs he had placed into the milk were soft and beaten. Seras curiously watched as he then reached for a blender and he emptied the contents of the entire bowl into it. Her jaw and the mouths of all the kitchen staff opened wide as he then emptied the contents of the blood pack he took into the blender aswell along with the milk and egg mixture. Their eyes then widened like giant platters as he then emptied the large jar of sugar he also had into the blender mixture aswell. Smiling to himself, he placed the lid upon the blender and pressed the button of the kitchen device to begin its process. He stood and watched as the blender spun all its contents round and around, mixing all them all together. Seras and all the kitchen staff watched with frightened expressions as the mixture created a pink coloured content that laid within. After 3 minutes of mixing, Matthis stopped the machine and took the container in hand.

He then emptied all that was within the container into an oven tray, creating about 6 circular, flat disk shaps of the frightening mixture he created. Suddenly, he shoved the tray into a nearby oven and set it on for 300 degrees and to be warmed for 5 minutes. After doing that, he calmly sat down to wait for the dish to be completed. Taking out a knitting kit and jersey he was busy with out of his pocket as he did.

No later than 5 minutes later, the oven dish was finished and Matthias threw his knitting tools away to open the oven as they all stared with wide eyes. The first thing that happened was a crimson steam was released from the oven and they were instantly hit with a most peculiar scent which fillied their senses. It was a mixture of sweet candy smell, mixed with a coppery scent one usually associated with blood. Inside, on the tray, were 16 hardened, pinkish coloured solid disks of candy like substances that lied, piping hot and freshly baked. Matthias stared at the oven tray for a long time before he slowly lifted his left hand.

"ATLAST!". He screamed with a massive smile on his face and wide eyes as he in a flash emptied all the candy he made onto a plate and lifted it up into the air with both of his hands. Aswell as ominously, a lightning strike was heard outside and the sound of someone playing a sinister piano note also sounded and the lights in the kitchen room flickered.

"My Vampire halloween treates are finished". He ended, before placing the plate infront of Seras with all the blood candy on them.

She almost frightfully stared at the plate and what was settled upon it infront of her. The plate almost evily stared back at her and she lifted her eyes to stare up at Matthias who stared back at her and gestured for her to try one of the blood candies.

"You can't be serious". She said sheepishly as Matthias raised his brows in surprise.

"Come on kid, its not as bad tasting as the recipe is a crime in itself. Try one, you'll love it, I promise". He urged but Seras continued to just stare at the plate.

"Im scared". She stated shaking like a leaf and staring at the plate in frightful concern.

Almost in defeat, Matthias released a sigh and went ahead to wrap the plate in a plastic wrapping to help keep it fresh.

"Well, its my best attempt at trying to help you with your food problem. This kid is the closest you'll ever get to eating real food again. Tell you what, ill leave it here waiting in the fridge if you change your mind. If your not interested by tomorrow ill eat it all myself. Don't worry, I can stomach the copper taste of the blood, as ill be focusing on the sugar taste". He said as he placed the plate of blood candy into the fridge.

Seras watched, then as Matthias took the chef hat off his head and moved to clean all the objects he used in creating the treates. All while Seras turned her gaze back to the fridge and what lied inside it. A frown formed on her face and she turned to Matthias as he continued cleaning his utensils.

"Sorry". She sheepishly said lowering her head in sadness at the fact even though he was helping her, she had just rejected his attempts so heartlessly.

"Ah, its no problem kid, Alucard also rejected it, your not the first. What my advice, go watch a nice horror flick on TV. Ill join you the moment im finished here, K?". He said smiling at Seras as she happily smiled back.

"Sure". She said, happily laughing like a giddy little girl.

"Cool, ill make some popcorn and bring you some bloodpacks aswell, go ahead and pick whatever movie you wanna watch lass". He said as Seras excitedly began skipping off to do just that, leaving Matthias behind, alone with the rest of the kitchen staff who simply ignored him.

Suddenly, with a stern look on his face, Matthias went to the fridge and opened it to stare at the blood candy he made. He stared at it wide eyed and with a look of near insanity on his face.

"She'll be back... _**They always come back**_". He ominously said before slowly closing the fridge door and returning to his work.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, found Seras lying in her coffin sound asleep with a soft smile on her face. She truly enjoyed the film experience with Matthias, it was kinda like her Halloween movie nights she had with her parents. It had really put a smile on her face aswell as partly distracted her from her melancholied cravings. Though the thought still lingered in her mind, aswell as the memory of the scent of the blood candy Matthias made. Even though the way he made the treates was frightfully grotesque, the resulting scent of it was actually quite enticing to her. Had she not been put off by its method of preperation, perhaps she would have taken Matthias up on his offer. As the thoughts of food entered her mind, it soon began affecting the dreams she was experiencing.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Seras stared with wide blue eyes at the sight before her. She was standing upon a great hill that was covered with beautiful green grass. Behind her, stood a lone beach tree with the yellow sun glowing behind it. Infront of Seras was a massive, flat field of flowers. However, these were not ordinary flowers. While the stems were the same, normal green plant stems. The tops and petals were instead comprised of large steak and kidney pies that were supported up by the stem and were laid out before her. Seras's mouth watered at the sight and she suddenly felt her stomach grumble.<em>

_Forgeting whether in this dream she was a human or a vampire, she ran like mad and dived into the field screaming for joy. As she landed, she squashed a few of the pies with her weight, but managed to grab a few which she immediately began stuffing into her mouth. Tears of joy leaked from her eyes as the dreamy taste of the pastry filled her senses and she swallowed the chomps she had stuffed in before taking several more. Gripped by the flavour, she leapt up into the air and danced about the field. Crushing so many pies under her feet while also grabbing a few to fill her mouth with. She continued this lunatic, dazed like performance for what seemed like hours as the sun moved to shine above her head. However, unbeknownst to her, it suddenly turned from its beautiful golden colour, into a hot, burning red blaze like fire. Seras continued to dance and picked up one more pie to take a bite out of it._

_However, her movements stopped the moment the taste hit her tongue. It was different from the normal taste she usually expected from a steak and kidney pie. Rather, it tasted a bit coppery and metalic, instead of savoury as steak and kidney pies usually were. As far as she could tell, the pie tasted and felt as if there was a greater amount of liquid within it than usual. Looking at the pie, her eyes widened as red blood was revealed to be the filling for the pastry. The blood leaked out of the pastry and dripped onto the ground before her. Seras screeched and dropped it to the ground just as she heard a liquid, dripping sound. She turned suddenly to see all the pie flowers before her, were now leaking blood that was covering the beautiful green grass. More and more blood began to flow from each pastry and was now flooding the ground, causing Seras to scream in horror._

_She started to panic as the blood flood covered her feet and she began running in an attempt to escape it all. As she blindly ran, she did'nt notice a figure infront of her and ran straight into it. Muttering an ouch, she fell onto her back and became half drenched in the blood. She shook her head and looked at the figure, to see that it was her sire standing before her, with the light of the red sun illuminating his form. Seras stared at Alucard wide eyed as he stared back her with a sinister grin plastered on his face._

_"Police girl, how does it feel to be dead?". He asked her as she continued to stare up at him._

_"Remember, the choice was always yours". He said, extending his hand to her._

_She looked at his extended hand and then back to him as he continued to grin at her._

_"To walk the path of the Draculina". He said as Seras just stared at his hand, before gulping and extending her own to reach his._

_"__**Oh enough of this already**__". She suddenly heard another, familiar voice speak out._

_Surprised, Seras looked to see a light appear behind her and soon noticed a figure emerge within the flash and move towards her. A grotesque facade mauled its way onto her face as she stared at the owner of the voice. It belonged to Matthias who was standing before her, wearing nothing but a oversized babies daiper, a halo, a pair of pigmey sized angel wings and a harp in his hands. While the rest of his body was completely unclothed and his long, raven colored hair was untied and freely flowing. He stood before both Alucard and Seras as they stared at him akwardly before he spoke._

_"Do not be so quick as to choose the dark side Seras. There is another path young one, another destiny to follow if you but take __**my**__ hand". He said extending his to her as Alucard annoyedly sighed._

_"Must you always try to mess up the way I do things with your lewdicrous methods". He said, pinching the bridge of his nose._

_"Oh, Shut-up you old goat. Im just trying to help in a situation you clearly cannot solve". He said moving to stand infront of him and blocking the sight of Alucard from Seras._

_"Listen kid, if you go his way, he'll lead you down the path of creepy gothic bulldust Psychoness". He said as Seras arched an eyebrow._

_"However if you choose my way, __**ill lead you down the path that Ffing rocks**__". He said showing off an air punch to her as Alucard shook his head._

_"Do you mind, she is afterall my fledgling and id very much like to grow my fledgling the way id like to". He annoyedly asked as Matthias stared at him._

_"Oh go suck blood out a straw already". Matthias angrily stated before grabbing a trashcan out of nowhere and slamming it upon Alucards head._

_The vampire muffled and staggered about before Matthias comically grabbed and gave him such a kick, he went flying off several thousand yards into the air._

_"Make like a bat and flap off you undead fossil". He said as the sight of Alucard disappeared from both his and Seras's view._

_Suddenly, the scene before Seras soon faded away into a pitch black void where nothing else was around her, except Matthias ofcourse. She watched as he then slowly turned to her with his arms crossed over his chest._

_"Seras, I, am your human mentor and commander". He said to her, in a deep, sinister sounding voice that made Seras arch an eyebrow in response._

_"Yes, in a way". She responded to his statement, feeling rather akward._

_"Then join me Seras". He said suddenly, standing just a few inches away from her with a stern look upon his face." Come to the light side, you cannot resist the temtation. Like you I too was once the backseater of the limozine... __**now I do the driving**__. So join me girl and together we shall walk the world flat like bacon and ravage banquets __**forever**__!". He finally said, extending his hand to Seras and gestured for her to take it as he stood rather boastfully and studly looking._

_Confusedly, Seras looked on at him akwardly as he stared at her wide eyed and quite eccentrically. This was by far one of the weirdest dreams shed had. First the pies, then the blood, then her sire, now Matthias. Somehow, this was all kinda feeling like she was in the middle of a tug of war game between the two parts of her conscience. The one part that was a vampire and looked to her sire aswell as made her dilligently drink her bloodpacks everyday like a good little fledgling. Then, there was the other part that Matthias apparently was representing. Her human side that still remained in her. That called to her, that was causing her to have all these cravings and desire for a taste of all her favourite foods._

_"Sausage with masspotato and gravy, fish and chips, Stawberry souffle, Ham, cheese and onion sandwiches, macoroni and cheese, chicken salad, ice cream, __**Steak and kidney pie**__". She suddenly heard a voice whisper in her ear, interrupting her thoughts in mid thinking._

_Turning to her side, she became extremely uncomfortable when she discovered it was Matthias who was spookily and ominously whispering the words into her ear._

_"Um... do you mind?". She asked as he dully stared at her._

_"What?, im doing that spooky haunting voice chindig cause the guy they hired to play the grim voice could'nt make it to the film studio this morning". _

_"... Excuse me?". She asked, not understanding a word he was saying as Matthias in response just facepalmed himself._

_"Oh for piets sake". He said before suddenly, he grabbed Seras by her shoulders before shoving his face right into hers._

_"__**JUSTEATTHESTUPIDBLOODCANDY!**__". He screamed with his face pushed up to Seras's as her eyes grew wide._

_"__**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**__"._

* * *

><p>Like lightning, she shot up from her coffin bed and breathed heavily after enduring her bad dream. After calming herself, Seras shook her head before immediately moving from her deathbed and placed her favourite evening gown on. She then moved to leave the confines of her room and traveled to the kitchen of the mansion. Happy none of the staff were about, she immediately moved across the kitchen floor and approached the bloodpack refridgerator. Opening it, she immediately grabbed both one chilled bloodpack and the blood candy Matthias had made for her. Closing the fridges door, she placed both items onto the nearby counter before moving to simply stand and stare at them. Both the bloodpack and bloodcandy were inticingly calling to her to feast upon them as they equally at her. The bloodpack with its promise of chilled coppery, yet demonically satisfying taste. A feeling that was always the same and continious with no change or variety to it. And then, there was the bloodcandy, pink, and crusty looking, envoking a crunchy, sweet taste upon a single bite. Sugar coated, glistening and smelling rather enticing as far as Seras could tell.<p>

The poor Draculina released a heavy sigh then. All these cravings shed been plagued with were starting to have a mental effect on her. The addition of Matthias's attempt at trying to feed her the blood cookies only added to that. Which explained why he was in her dream and attempting to suade her as he said, "join him". Whatever that meant?.

The young vampiress continued to stare straight at both edibles, before her sight fully set upon the blood candy. Grumbling to herself, she reached for the plate and unwrapped it. Carefully, she picked up one of the bits and held it up to herself to stare at for a while. She wondered whether it would actually be edible for her like blood, or make her puke like normal food. Ws it going to be deliscious as Matthias promised, or as revolting in taste as its recipe was. Upon reminiscing of the sloppy way the treates were concucted, Seras shivered. Yet she continued to stare at the treate however as her stomach grumbled, signalling an urgency to feed.

"One bite could'nt hurt". She said with a sigh as she slowly lifted the treate to her lips and parted her lips slightly to allow the tip of it into her mouth.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>ELSEWHERE<strong>_

"I take it then that your evening of swindling the youngsters of this fine Halloween evening has been rather successful". Alucard almost borringly vented as he sat in one of the large wooden chairs of the living room.

While across the table from him, sat Matthias who was busy running his hands through one of the several large plastic bags of trick or treates he had "acquired".

"Well, it is called **Trick **or **Treat**, and I like to use the words as stated to their fulling meaning. By tricking folks into getting treats for myself. Now if you'll excuse me, ive got some sorting to do. Im trying to see if I can find myself some taffy in this batch".

"Another boring evening it is then". Alucard annoyedly said as he sighed and Matthias huffed.

"Well, it is a holiday, so naturally, everyone gets a night off. Even you, so how are you gonna spend it?". He asked.

"If it weren't for the seals, id be sucking several virgins dry this very evening and making them scream both in ecstacy and agony. Propably even get myself into a fight with this countries finest and see what their made of". He sarcastically stated and chuckled at the thought of in amusement while Matthias dully stared at him.

"My friend, you really need to stop the whole evil Satan wannabe nonsense and chill. Pick a real hobby, do something creative with yourself, like painting". He retorted.

"I actually do that once in while. You should see the visage of what I dream of my Draculina to become one day that I have invisioned and immortalised the look of".

"Theres hope for you yet. At this rate, I could very well make you and Seras the first vampire model citizens of this country". Matthias sarcastically replied.

"Id really love you to accomplish that Matthias". Alucard retorted in an equally sarcastic tone.

"Your praise and approval of my plans only helps in my persistance dear Vlad Dracula. With any luck Seras might just take my offer and-". Was all he could say before suddenly there was a massive screaming sound as a massive explosion was heard that shook the mansion and made Matthias's eyes widen.

"What was that!?". Matthias asked as Alucard stood up from his seat and walked away.

"Are we under attack?". Asked eccentrically as he left his bags and drew out his sword.

"I don't know, there are'nt any alarms ringing, plus, I smell no gunfire or blood being spilt". Alucard stated as he exited the room, pulling out his Casual as Matthias followed after him.

"Dont tell me Seras pulled that cannon of hers out again after one of the soldiers attempted to molest her?". He asked annoyed

"The scream did rather sound quite similar to that of a cry from my fledgling".

"Oh great, time for me to get to work and keep the piece between humans and vampires in this household".

"Id very much youd rather not. Its time my little bloodmaid starts killing and feeding like a real nosferatu".

"Save that for the battlefield I... what the?". Matthias said as he stopped in his tracks and looked on ahead of him and Alucard at the end of the hallway.

Both of them stared as plastered on the wall and wrapped in a cocoon like substance, was one of the Hellsing soldiers. Who stared back at them wide eyed as a waxy material covered his body and mouth. Matthias immediately moved to try and pull the man off the wall and achieve an explanation from him. Despite the experienced vampire hunters incredible strength, for some reason, the material refused to break and let the man loose. Matthias struggled with all his might to break the man free, but the material refused to give way. It felt like super cement and was actually, quite sticky, aswell as unusually smelt quite sweet.

"A little help here would be appreciated buddy". Matthias asked Alucard who idly stood behind him.

"Sorry, but I don't like getting my hands dirty". He said amusedly, before he began walking off.

"Hey, where you going, I need some genuine help here!". Matthias cried out angrily as Alucard continued on through the halls, leaving him behind to deal with the problem himself.

* * *

><p>As he moved through the halls, Alucard passed a few Hellsing other soldiers who appeared to have suffered a similar fate to the original one he and Matthias had first encountered. They, along with some staff were all plastered to the walls amd cocooned alive. As he passed them, he made no efforts to try and free them, much to their dismay as they futily glared at the elder vampire as he uncaringly and nonchalantly strode passed them. He was far more focused on what was the cause of all this chaos. His senses told him there was something up ahead, in the kitchen that was the source of all this and he readied himself for it. He drew out his Jackal and wielded both pistols before entering the room. Immediately, he was met with the sight of a scene from a warzone with all the utensils and devices thrown about and the tables and counters ripped apart and smashed. Casually, he walked through the room, making his way to a lone counter that remained unscaved. With a look of dread, he stared at an empty, crumb ridden plate and crumpled up bloodpack. Noticing also the fridge and all the transfusions packs that were within had been raided and the packets emptied. His eyes however, were focused on the plate itself and he lifted his hand to hold it up and stare at the pink, tiny crumbs that were left on it.<p>

"Tell me that idiot did'nt-". He started but stopped as suddenly, he heard a shattering sound as if something had been dropped.

Sharpening his senses, Alucard wielded his weapons and pointed them out as he stepped over towards a counter, where he could sense, hidden behind it, was a lone figure. Turning a corner, he cocked his firearms and took aim as the sight of the figure came into his view.

* * *

><p>"For pity's sake, what kind of crap is this stuff. Some kind of Adamantium webbing". Matthias screeched as he strugglingly continued in his attempt to free the Hellsing soldiers with no results.<p>

He pulled with all his might before releasing the web material as he stumbled and fell onto his back. As he rubbed his sore bottom he cursed as the Hellsing soldier still stuck in the web rolled his eyes. Standing up, Matthias noticed his hands were smeered in a creamy substance that was secreted from the webs. Curiously, he sniffed the substance, which made his eyes widen slightly with realisation.

"Wait a minute, it smells like-".

"_**SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_". Was all he could say before suddenly the screaming of which was heard loud and ringing throughout the Hellsing mansion.

Caught by surprise, Matthias looked on to see down the hallway, ahead of him. Alucard was suddenly sent flying across the floor, through the air as if the Hulk had slammed his fist into the vampires face. With wide eyes, Matthias ran and watched as Alucard was sent crashing into the walls.

"SUGAR!". He then heard a voice scream before the sound of glass breaking was heard.

Concerned, he quickly ran to investigate, heading towards the source of the sound which was coming from one of the business rooms. Entering in, his jaw slightly dropped as he was met with the sight of a massive, shattered glass window that had a hole that showed an imprinted visage of a person who had leapt through it. Showing a very busty, womanly shaped image of a person who appaently had jumped through the glass.

"What the-". Was all Matthias could say as a dark figure loomed over him and spun him around to grab him by the collar.

"**YOU IDIOT**!". Alucard screamed with a mixture of fright and fury upon his face as he appeared with a partly bloody face and held Matthias off the ground as he stared back at the vampire with wide eyes.

"**Do you have any idea what you've done**". He deathly asked as his eyes glowed bright red, like fire and quickly, Matthias casually shrugged his shoulders as Alucard continued to hold him up in midair.

"You've let loose a monster". Alucard said with a snarl as he held up to Matthias's face the plate that once had the blood candy he had made for Seras upon it.

Now however, only had small crumbs upon it. Matthias eyes widened then as he turned to look at the human shaped break in the glass window and he quickly put two and two together as he stared at Alucard.

"Oh... yeah".

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a small group of children were running and screaming for joy through the streets after they had just acquired some sweets from their trick or treating venture. As they ran, one of the children, a little girl, dressed in a bumblebee costume, stopped to tie her shoe lace that had gotten undone. As she busied herself, her friends paid no heed and ran off to continue their trick or treating, leaving, her alone in the street.<p>

"Sugar". The girl suddenly heard a low voice whisper from the alley nearby her, just as she finished tying her shoe lace.

Caught by surprise, and slightly spooked, the girl turned to peer down the dark area as she heard some rustling. Curious, she stood up and walked towards it, entering into the Alley's dark crevice.

"Hello?". She asked as she entered deeper into the alley, closing the distance between her and the rummaging sound that grew louder and louder the closer she made her approach.

As she moved in , her visibility started to become poorer as the darkness of the alley envoloped her. Though she could'nt see clearly, she could still hear that up ahead of her was the source of the noise and the lifeform that was causing it. Curiously, the girl reached into her bag and pulled out a chocolate bar which she began pointing forward.

"Hello, you want some candy?". She asked, offering her bar, thinking it was maybe a hungry rat scrumming through the trash for a meal.

She heard heavy breathing and a hissing sound as something neared her. The child felt a chill crawl up her spine as cold breathe was released onto her. Suddenly, her bar was snatched out of her hands, quicker than she could react and chunks of cholocate were sprayed infront of her face as whatever grabbed the bar, quickly devoured it.

"Uh... hello?". She asked, gripped almost in fear as she extended her hand into the pitch black darkness.

Suddenly, the girl squeaked as strong hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up into the face of their owner. A blonde haired girl that had pink glowing eyes like sapphires, a mouth and teeth that were coated and drenched in a pink, sticky, sweet smelling substance. Long, massive canines, and locks of messy, straw coloured hair that covered her face as she stared at the child with eyes wider than dinner plates.

"SUGAR!". She screamed like a maniac in the girls ear, making the poor child struggle and kick in terror before she released her.

Wailing and screaming, the poor little bumblebee girl ran out as fast as her legs could carry her as the woman moved out of the alleyway and watched her movements as she exited the alleyway. Stepping into the light to reveal it was infact Seras Victoria.

Seras Victoria, once a beautiful, undead draculina, now gripped by insanity let her eyes wonder to the packet of trick or treates the girl had left behind. Still dressed in her gown, the vampires leaped at the bag and began shoving all its sugary contents into her mouth insanely.

"Sugar... Sugar... must have more sugar!". She screamed emptying the bags contents.

After shed finished, she looked all around her, scanning for her next meal. Then, as if her eyes could'nt grow any wider, they did the moment she caught sight of what she saw next. Which put a rather grotesque, slimily pink drenched smile on her face.

"Sugar..."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>ELSEWHERE, OUR HEROS HAVE BORROWED ONE OF INTEGRA'S CARS(<strong>_ without her permission... pray they have insurance)

"Let me get this straight, ever since a young age, shes been deemed hyperactive and never once in her life been allowed to have sugared candy treats, otherwise it gives her a super sugar rush that sends her on an insane sugar crazed rampage?". Matthias said as he sat behind the wheel of the car and drove, while Alucard sat in the drivers seat.

"More or less". The elder vampire said angrily as he looked through the window he was seated next to, trying desperately to find the young Draculina.

"Oh". Was the response Alucard recieved from Matthias which made the no-life-king snarl.

"I do so hope you realise the gravity of what you've done". Alucard said as he turned to glare at Matthias as he continued to drive on and the human hunter just stared out onto the road with a shocked expression.

"Oh, yes, ive created a living COOKIE MONSTER!, (whichisafarcryfromthatcrazymuppetthingfromsesamestreet folks) though I do believe someone could have warned me about all this before so I would have known better before offering Seras the blood candy". He said as he turned to accusingly stare at Alucard.

"For once, you are actually correct". Alucard said, making Matthias akwardly stare at the elder vampire with a shocked expression on his face.

"Im sorry could you repeat that". He asked, making Alucard glare at him.

"Its my fault because I honestly did'nt really pay that much attention to the fact that she becomes like this when she consumes candy products. As usually, most elements and diseases one possess's in their human life, are overcome and cured during their transition into vampirism. As vampires rarely ever have inherent diseases and conditions. So I never would have thought such physical attributes of her body from her previous human life would be present now in her undead form. Also, with this added sugar rush in her system. I fear its drastically and dangerously enhanced her abilities, far beyond that of any vampire".

"Which explains how she was able to send you flying across the room with a single punch". Matthias interrupted as Alucard raised an eyebrow at him.

"Which makes her exceptionally dangerous. In the state shes in, incoherantly thinking, and on a lustfull hunt, theres no telling what she will do. Not to mention I have no idea how Integra would react to this once she finds out".

"She won't dude. We'll find her and bring her home before she even does any damage".

"Easier said than done Matthias. She's stronger and faster than me now and theres no telling how the sugar rush has affected her other vampiric abilities. This enhancement could very well have evolved her into a different being, more dangerous than any vampire, even me".

"In other words, shes become a mistress of the sugar, a wanderer and master of cavity's, walking beyond the grace of healthy foods and into the realm of the vile andironicallyfarmoreappealing junk food". Matthias interrupted, causing Alucard to annoyedly sneer at him.

"I hate you". He said then, suddenly as Matthias stopped the vehicle, causing the elderly vampire to curiously arch an eyebrow at him.

"Check it out". Matthias said, pointing his finger ahead of them to a large Candy Factory that had strange purple lights glowing through its windows.

"Since when on a Halloween evening do they work this late at night. If thats not a sign of our girl I dont know what is". He stated as Alucard annoyedly sighed and moved to exit the vehicle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the factory, Seras was rapidly busy performing her own sinister, crazed plans. She mianically laughed as she twisted and turned each of the nobs and levers of the factories controllers. Laughing like a manic as the machines of the building started up and began working rapidly. Ecstatically, Seras ran about, setting the pressure and water systems up and making the systems circulate around two giant cylindrical containers. She pushed several buttons and pulled several levers that resulted in massive bags of sugar mixed with milk being poured into the containers and filling them up almost to the brim. The moment that was finished Seras moved to stand on the ledge between the two and infront of both of them she took out a knife she had in her pocket and cut her hand, laughing as she did.<p>

"Sugar, Sugar, Sugar, everyone must have Sugar". She screamed as she held her open wounded hand over the cylinders and allowed the droplets of blood flowing from it to drop into the cylinders, mixing with the candy.

Both mixture cylinders began to bubble then and glow in a pinkish colour and boil as Seras stood over them and cackled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SUGAR!". She screamed so loud, both Matthias and Alucard got chills crawling up their spines just as they entered the building and heard the scream.

"You know my friend, since she's your fledgling, perhaps you'd like to deal with her on your own. My advice would be to try suttlety and tenderness so she doesnt slam you like last time". Matthias stated to Alucard as the vampire sternly turned to him.

"I tried that in the first place, she still slammed me".

"Well... goodluck anyway, ill be right behind you". Matthias stated as he persistantly pushed Alucard, forward, up the stairs.

The vampire eventually sighed before he calmly walked his way up the stairs till he reached a large flat grounding area. The sound of machines working and steam blowing about was all atound Alucard as he strode his way through the area. Soon he had moved passed all the constructive machines and was moving towards the storage rooms. Where hundreds of boxes filled with already made candy waited and he could sense his Draculina was among them. Opening the door to the room, he walked in to discover he was correct as Seras, unaware of his presence, was rumaging through the boxes and stuffing her face with candy. A purple slim covered her mouth as she guzzled each boxes contents. Grotesquely, Alucard stared at the display before him.

It truly was a mistake of his to not make Matthias aware of her human condition. For hed rather see her as the reluctant, still growing fledgling she usually was, than this animalistic, sugar crazed monster shed become. How she was even capable of eating it all without puking as usual, he himself could'nt understand. Perhaps scarfing down all the blood packs at the manner, mixed with the blood candy had given her body a resistance boost that allowed her to feed upon the conffectionaries. As he continued on in his thoughts, he unintentionally stepped on one bar which released a cracking sound that made Seras stop in her tracks the moment she heard it. Slowly, the draculina turned to stare wide eyed at her sire as she caught sight of him.

"Master". Seras stated sadly with a look of misery upon a face that made Alucard stare at her with a almost sorrowful look.

Alucard almost angrily snarled as he looked on at what Matthias's accursed sweets had warped her into. Gone was his sweet, pure innocent, niave little Draculina. Now, all that was left of her was this insane and ravenous sugar crazed beast. A monster that would go on rampaging and terrifying trick or treaters for all time. A abomination that would have to be stopped with a single bullet. Alucard knew he had no choice, this beast, formally known as Seras Victoria would ravage and go on rampaging candy store's, sweet factories, and robbing little children of their treates forever. Sustaining herself and perhaps making more sugar crazed undead abominations like herself that would plague mankind and ruin dessert time for all eternity...** like spinach**. He knew now was as best a time as any to free his fledgling from this evil that had befallen her. With tears in his eyes, he lifted his gun and prepared to pull the trigger as Seras happily smiled at him and he spoke final words that would have broken his heart had it still been beating.

"_**Whoever is writing this narration better cease their actions if they want to live**__"._  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>

_**We the producers of this series are happy to tell you all that the writers for this fic have been sacked and will be replaced shortly.**_

.

.

_**We the former and returned writers would like to inform you all that the producers have been sacked and a new production team has been hired. The fic will continue, but in a "slightly" more serious tone as the stars of the show were not particulary happy with the way things were going**_

Alucard stared on at his fledgling with a look of almost pity upon his face as Seras stared back at him, almost with a childish, innocent smile on her grotesquely sugar covered face.

"Seras, come here my Draculina, im here to take you home". Her sire hypnotically spoke to her, extending his hand and gesturing for her to move to him and abandon this insanity that was clouding her senses.

In response, she giggled like a baby would before moving to grab a hand full of candy and running up to her sire. Like a child, she held the handfull up to her sires face, offeringly as Alucard raised an eyebrow at her. She persisted in this gesture, wanting her sire to take a bite of the treates and join her in reveling them.

"No thankyou Seras, that wont agree with me and its bad for you". He stated calmly, making Seras stop her actions and stare at him with wide eyes and remain standing still like a statue.

She remained in this state for a long while as Alucard curiously raised an eyebrow at her. Raising his hand, he moved to try and earn some form of response from her. Suddenly though she slapped his hand hard across and screamed.

"YOU BLASPEM, YOU BLASPHEM, YOU BLASPHEM!". Seras screamed as she grabbed hold of a huge candy cane from the boxes stomped towards Alucard as he annoyedly stared her down.

"Policegi-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". Alucard uncharacteristically screamed as Seras leapt at him and pinned his huge frame under her tiny body.

"SUGAR!". She screamed as she began insanely and repeatedly slamming the candy weapon upon her sires head.

Basically pummelling the vampire king with the edible material continuously. Alucard stared wide eyed and was completely stunned as Seras assualted him while continually screaming. Just as suddenly Matthias came running up the stairs in alarm.

"Dude I heard a scream and, whoa...". Matthias said looking on as Seras remained seated ontop of Alucard and continued slamming her candy cane on him while Alucard protectively and futilly tried to shield himself from her assualts with his arms.

"Well, this is embarrising". Matthias said as he continued to akwardly stare on at the sight before him.

"Get her off of me". Matthias barely heard Alucard muffle out at him.

With a sigh, Matthias moved to grab Seras from behind her back and releave her of the giant candy cane. She struggled in his grip, but he managed to hold her tightly enough and get her off Alucard, who angrily stood up as she hissed at them both.

"Im going to forgive you for that just this once because you are not yourself". He deathly stated before grabbing hold of the candy cane she had pummeled him with.

"You leave me no choice police girl". He said as he roared and slammed the candy cane on her head so hard, the cane shattered and she was knocked unconscious.

As Seras fell limp in Matthias's arms, Alucard almost sorrowfully stood over her and Matthias stared at him.

"I know what she did to you was unacceptable. But was that necessary!?".

"Its sadly how her parents dealt with her in such a state and also, **no one hits me with a cheap piece of candy**". He stated deathly seriously as Matthias arched an eyebrow before Alucard lowered himself to scoop Seras up into his arms.

Without a word, Alucard carried Seras out of the room and made his way to exit the factory. Soon, Matthias moved to follow after them, though not before he filled his pockets with as much candy as he could.

* * *

><p>"She going to be ok?". Matthias asked as they walked towards the car.<p>

"She'll sleep like a baby and wake up and remember nothing of this ordeal, thanfully, though we'll need to whipe the memory of this from the staff and soldiers who saw it all".

"That'll be easy, just pay them extra and tell them to keep their traps shut or you'll suck them dry".

"If only I could actually do that part to them".

"Civility my friend please, by the way, how do we know shes completely been set free of-".

"Master". They both suddenly heard Seras mumble in her sleep as Alucard carried her and they both turned to stare at her.

"Master its my turn to watch a movie". She mumbled as she nestled herself in her sires embrace and coed as Matthias looked at both Alucard and Seras together and warmly smiled at them both.

"I suggest we call it a night my friend, the sun will be up in a few hours and im sure shes not capable of withstanding solar radiation as you". He said as Alucard grinned at him.

Both men then began making their way to the vehicle and prepared to open it to travel back home to the manor, just as there was a loud bang that came from behind them.

"What the hell was that". Alucard asked as the ground around them started to rumble.

Matthias arched an eyebrow then as he and Alucard both turned to look behind them as they noticed the source of the rumbling was coming from the candy factory they found Seras in. The building rumbled and crumbled before the roof of the building shattered as something broke out of it. Alucard and Matthias watched wide eyed as a gigantic form soon freed itself from the confines of the building and moved to towering over them after demolishing the factory. Matthias stared with a morbid expression as the monstrocity towered over him and Alucard.

"Oh My God, its... its...its...its-". Matthias stutterly stated as he stared up at the creature.

"The blob!?". Alucard interrupted as he looked up at the giant jelly mould.

Standing 100 feet tall, huge pinkish blop-like creature that looked like a living molecule was standing over them. It appeared partly transparent in mass and like Seras's sugar crazed eyes. It was sapphire pink in colour. The beast was limbless, aswell as faceless and possesed no mouth or eyes. Yet it released a terrifying loud roar into the night air as it released dozens of long pink tentacles from its body and began slithering about. It first moved to one of the nearby abandoned construction buildings and in a split second devoured it completely by covering it with its entire form and absorbing the building into its mass.

"What the hell is that thing". Matthias panickally asked as Alucard sternly stared on.

"I believe my fledgling did more than devour sweets this evening". He said, making Matthias stare at him wide eyed.

"What!?".

"I believe the sugar rush may have given her the ability to manipulate candy, just like I can manipulate blood. Which explains that thing". He finished.

"If thats the case, then wake her up, maybe she can control this thing!".

"I dont think so, the knockout has released her of the sugar rush and shed be useless in controlling that thing if she wakes". Alucard said as the monster devoured another building.

"In other words, **Were doomed**". Matthias said as he grabbed his face and screamed.

"Not yet". Alucard said as he pulled out his Jackal and dropped Seras's unconscious form into Matthias's arms.

With fury, Alucard charged at the beast with great speed and began firing his weapons at the beast.

Rapidly he fired his weapon at the beast and roared as he unleashed his hellhounds upon it and they began biting and chewing up the creatures jelly like flesh. However, despite the ferocity of his attacks, the explosive bullets and assualts his demonic forces unleashed were ineffective against the creature. The bullets were simply absorbed into its massive jelly like structure and the hellhounds jaws got stuck in the substance like glue and struggled to free themselves. Eventually, Alucard himself, also became stuck in its jelly form and despite his great strength, he could not break free of its form. Stuck in its body, Alucard was helpless as the candy monster sent one of its massive tentacle appendages hurtelling towards him. Noticing the oncoming attack, Alucard eventually broke free of the jelly absorbed his hellhounds back into his body and just in time, managed to dodge the assualt. He then continued firing his weapons at the monster. Sadly, each shot he made proved useless and futile as its sugar celled body just simply absorbed the bullets or regenerated from any of the wounds that were inflicted onto it. Suddenly, as he dodged, Alucard could not foresee another appendage launch itself straight at him. Too late to react, Alucard was crushed by the weight of the appendage that slammed him deep into the ground, imprinting him into a giant crater. Matthias looked on in shock as the monster lifted its appendage up and after placing Seras in the car, he moved to stare down at Alucards squashed and splattered remains that were already regenerating.

"Wheres Godzilla when you need him". Matthias stated just as Alucard had fully healed and stared at Matthias annoyedly.

"Why don't you start eating it, it is afterall made of your favourite snacks". He asked angrily.

"Hey, ive got a big stomach and an appetite to match, but not even I dont have the stomach or appetite to challenge that thing". He said as suddenly the monster towered over both of them and released another high pitched roar before launching its appendages at the both of them.

All the tentacle's struck the ground with such force, the impact sent both of them flying across the ground and made them land in a pile of broken bricks. Recovering quickly, both of them stared up helplessly as the beast loomed over them.

"I was so hoping it would either be you or anderssen that eventually ended me. But then again, fate, loves to play the cruelests little tricks on me". Alucard annoyedly stated as the jelly monster raised itself up and bellowed as it towered over them.

Sending waves of strong winds upon them and making them all quiver in its savage might. In that instant, Matthias's eyes widened in realization, as if he suddenly just remembered something, and he smiled at the thought that surfaced in his mind.

"Guess this is the end". Alucard said as he angrily stared up at the monstrosity towering over them.

Suddenly to see Matthias stand next to him with a smug look on his face, his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out as he stood up proudly next to him.

"Not today my friend". He stated standing up with his chest puffed out and looking proud and tall in the face of certain death as Alucard arched an eyebrow at him in confusion.

Matthias then pulled out of his pocket a cellphone and began texting something before sending an sms, just as he placed the phone back into his pocket.

"What?". Alucard confusedly asked.

"As a punk yeager once said in Pacific Rim my dear friend. In order to fight monsters, we created our own monsters". Matthias said rather sinisterly as Alucard continued to akwardly stare at him, just as the jelly monster lifted its appendages up to strike at them once more.

"What exactly are you talking about?'.

"Reinforcements my friend, reinforcements". He said then as suddenly there was another rumbling sound around them.

This one however had intervals of calmness and was shorter. Feeling like giant footsteps as something huge was coming towards them. Alucard and Matthias then heard another roar in the distance away from them and turned to see a giant figure appear behind them. It was tall, massive and humanlike and made Alucards eyes partly widen in surprise. The footsteps grew louder then as the giant moved closer to them and visage became clearer and quite familiar. The beast was as tall as the jelly monster and possesed a very human like posture, with long, strong, muscular arms and equally powerful looking legs. A broad muscular chest and well built physique was also present in the beasts form. What made Alucard really arch an eyebrow was that the creatures was covered in familiar peach coloured fur, possesed curly hair at the top of its head and for some reason. Had a supersized knitted t-shirt with the letter H on it... waitaminutewhat?

"Is that...".

"Buffy". Matthias interrupted Alucard as he proudly stared on at the small hamster Seras usually kept as a pet, but somehow, had now supersized into a giant towering behemoth.

"What the hell". He said as the giant Hamster suddenly began to humanly flex its beefed muscles tauntingly at the giant monsters mass of candy.

As it did so, Alucard akwardly turned to Matthias to stare at him.

"Now you know why I insisted on her having the little bugger as a pet. Your lucky it took getting knocked into a pile of bricks to remind me about him, cause when I panick I barely think straight". He said as Alucard stared at him and then turned back to the giant hamster.

The jelly beast noticed the opposing creature and immediately moved to engage the rival. Both gigantic beasts snarled and roared at each other as they stared each other down. All while Matthias, like a TV fanboy, lifted up both of his hands into the air to deliver the "rock on" sign into the atmosphere.

"Buffy, ATTACK!". Matthias commanded his gigantic mutated pet as he circled around the candy goop.

He growled and snarled while cracking his knuckles together as the goop hissed at him. Both gigantic behemoths readied themselves for the battle that was to come. A battle in which the fearsome titans would clash and eventually, only one of them would emerge victorious. As the conflict neared its beginning, Alucard with a raised eyebrow and twitching eye, continued to stare on at this... spectical before him. Before he turned his sight to Matthias and annoyedly stared at him as the man stood with his arms folded over his chest as he grinned.

"I take it then that we should just sit back and watch this as if it were a movie?". Alucard sarcastically asked as Matthias scowled at him.

"The arrogance of man is thinking nature is in our control, and not the other way around... **Let them fight**". He said as Alucard annoyedly stared at him and suddenly both Buffy and the candy beast charged at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>20 very short seconds later<strong>

"I was honestly expecting a longer conflict". Matthias said as he stood and glumly looked on at the sight before him.

Buffy's gigantic body was now lying on the ground infront of them with an oversized belly that dominated his form. The giant hamster lied back with his hands upon his pot belly and released a rather disgusting belch as he licked his candy coated fingers after hed "finished" off the monster himself. Proof of the quick, but furious battle that earlier took place lied all around them. Broken and ripped apart buildings lied scattered all around them, with massive craters and deep carvings into the ground showed signs of a brief but fierce battle. Luckily, this was mostly a business area and there were no collateral damages, or unneeded witnesses.

"Really". Alucard sarcastically stated as he walked away from Matthias and moved to retrieve Seras's still sleeping form the car.

As Alucard lifted her resting body up into his arms, Matthias followed and walked up to him, curious and concerned for Seras and her condition.

"You sure shes going to be ok?". He asked.

"Most definately, shes been through much worse and ive done far greater harm to her before all this". He stated as he suddenly opened a shadow void before them and moved to take Seras through it and back to the hellsing manor.

As he carried Seras on, Matthias glumly looked at them both before folding his arms over his chest.

"So I guess, I have to be held responsible for all this and stay behind to clean up". Matthias asked as Alucard eyed him.

"What do you think". The elder vampire retorted.

Matthias released a heavy sigh as he glumly turned around to wear Buffy continued to lie and comically grabbed hold of a sweeping broom and scooper to amusedly attempt to begin cleanup of the mess hed made.

* * *

><p>Alucard smirked as he then entered the portal carrying Seras with him and thankfully, leaving Matthias behind. He eventually stepped into Seras's livingroom and proceeded to place her unconscious body within her coffin. Using his powers, he willed the lid of the deathbed to open so he could easily place her within. The poor little vampiress pityfully moaned in annoyance and winced as he lowered her in and made extra efforts to make her comfortable, despite the unicorn horn like bump that was still left behind after he brought the cane on her head. Alucard knew, even though shed wake up as her usual, young resisting draculina, shed scream and complain about the sore upon her head, aswell as how frightning she was looking.<p>

This by far had to be one of the most disturbing, yet eventful nights hed had in a while. All thanks to his obscure fledgling and cockomany partner. He laughed at the thought of that, wondering how dull this evening would have been had he never associated himself with either of them.

"Honestly, the people I am forced to associate myself with". He annoyedly stated as he then turned to leave her room and return to his own domain to rest after such insane evening.

However, he stopped his movements the momemnt his eyes caught sight of something that laid on the floor near him. Curiously, he looked to see, carelessly left behind, all alone, and tossed aside. Remained a single broken chip of the blood candy Matthias made that had sent Seras into a sugar crazed frenzy. Arching an eyebrow, Alucard moved towards the large crumb and extended his gloved hand to pick it up. He held the little treate up to his face and just stared at it for a long while.

"Propably not even worth my time". He said as he continued to stare at.

Although, he had to admit, it was giving off a rather sweet scent. The scent of fresh blood from the throat of a young, ripe virgin girl. Sweet, savoury, delicate and perfectly aged. Alucard arched an eyebrow at the fact that such a small thing had such overwhelming sensations to it. Perhaps there was more to this confectionary concoction Matthias had created. Maybe a simple taste of it would not hurt. He certainly did'nt have to worry about becoming a sugar crazed maniac like Seras. Unlike her, in his human life, he did'nt recall having any problems with eating excess sugar. He could certainly tolerate any side affects the blood cube had as he was much older and had more experience in exposure to a number of toxins than Seras. Smiling at that fact, he tossed the cube up into the air and opened his mouth as it landed upon his tongue. Upon closing his mouth and allowing the sweets flavour to seep onto it, suddenly something happened.

Alucard froze then and there like a statue. His vampiric eyes widened like saucers and he became absolutely stiff. He remained in this state for what seemed like hours before his crimson coloured pupils suddenly went bright pink just as Seras's did. Then a creepy and very uncharacteristic smile spread across the No-life-Kings face that went from ear to ear as he then swallowed the cube whole.

_"__**Sugar!?**__"_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Authors note:<strong>__ Well, I really hope folks have enjoyed this one. Im really sorry if its too late to post a Halloween fanfic and this update is far too insane for words to descibe. I hope folks have picked up the Godzilla and Pacific Rim references here. Im also sorry if you feel the chapter felt a little bit too rushed and non sensical, I was just trying out a great deal of comedy for Hellsing as thats what this fic is all about. I really hope you have in a way, enjoyed this update. Please dont forget to fav and review if you've enjoyed this update folks. I have a few ideas im going to work on for the next few chapters, however, if any of you have any ideas, please feel free to run them by me. I also really hope you've enjoyed my oc thus far. SEE YOU TILL THE NEXT FIC FOLKS_


End file.
